Old SLVR
by Wolfie the Edgelord
Summary: What do you get when you put together the sea foam green of copper ore, the gray from steel, the black from coal mixed with cobalt blue and make it look pretty with a bunch of magenta? Well normally you'd get a mess, but somehow you've ended up with SLVR!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: You'll have to be mindful of the bad narration, as this is actually copied from an RP. Anyway, the four characters in FLCN had personalities based off of me, Akuma Kawashima, and my two little bros, but these characters all have personalities all based off of the people who play them, but nothing but the personalities is based off of us.

 **S** ebastian Wong's personality is based off of that of werewolf35

 **L** innaea "Linn" Borealis' personality is based off of that of Akuma Kawashima

Lotus **V** eil's personality is based off of that Aegis Fell

 **R** ogue West's personality is based off of my own

Anywayz, you can't join the RP, but there are a bunch of other RP we're all a part of that you can join. They're all on FictionPress To check it out, just add these to the end of the adress bar on the fictionpress homepage:

/forum/Clash-of-the-Dominions/16369/

/forum/Revolution/16426/

/forum/Revolution-RP/16248/

/forum/Imaginary/16399/

Okay, now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. See my other story, "Into the DUSC" for more details

* * *

"New Students This Way!" Boldly proclaimed a sign beside one of Beacon's pearly white sidewalks. Throngs of students were making their way towards... Well, wherever the sign was directing them. Most of them were part of Beacon's freshman class and had just gotten off of the airships that delivered them, so they were mostly anxious, some rowdily sparring in the yards, others simply bursting with energy.

Amidst this crowd, a boy with chocolate brown eyes looked at the sight before him curiously. He had a well toned, but not overly muscular, body and chestnut brown hair that reached down to the middle of his neck and was spiky on the end. He was wearing a black and red leather jacket with the emblem of a black widow with a green spot surrounded by black fire on the back of it. He also wore a grey T-shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes. He had just gotten off the airship, and was headed to the auditorium, when he heard an explosion to his right. He saw a girl in white yelling at a younger looking girl in red. He shook his head at this and continued walking to the auditorium. Unlike most of the other students here, he didn't go to any combat school. He got in by invitation, and only accepted because he would need help with his...situation. He entered the auditorium and found a spot.

* * *

On one of the benches on campus, curled up in a ratty, mossy green hoodie, there was a girl, seeming uninterested by pretty much everything around her. The excitement, the energy, the fresh and wild emotion flooding the area, all of it flowed around her, as though repelled. Some students already knew her, the infamous girl on the bench, as being one of the most bizarre personalities to have ever attended Signal.

Another girl with tan skin and hazel eyes beamed at the sight of her new home. There was a small braid on the left side of her shoulder length wavy brown hair and she wore a white button up short sleeve shirt with pink accent along with pink shorts, black thigh high stockings, black and pink ankle boots, and black fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. It was good to see a few familiar faces, those of which were her former classmates at Signal, along with some...not-so-familiar faces. Nevertheless, she was determined to make the most out of her experience at Beacon. As she made her way up the path, she caught sight of a small form huddled on a bench.

"Hello? Are you ok?"

The other girl jolted, falling off the bench with a mixture of a surprised gasp and and a curious grunt. Shaking her head, her dull green eyes locked onto the first girl's, half lidded and tired, supplemented by dark markings beneath them. She looked like it had been several days since she'd had a good rest.

"Hm...?" She muttered, the gears in her head practically visible as she attempted to figure out why she was on the ground. "Yeah, fine. I'm fine..." Voice leaden and slow, she rose to her feet with about the same level of energy and enthusiasm with which she spoke; none.

The hazel-eyed girl squinted her eyes as she looked at the lazy one curiously, noticing her baggy clothing and messy short brown hair. "Wait a second...I know you! You're Lotus Veil, right? You're like a mini celebrity!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Me?" Shaking her head, Lotus sat back down, "Who're you?" Her eyes sparked with a small light as she looked back up to the cheery girl again, some of her grogginess slipping away.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm Linnaea Borealis! Though everyone just calls me Linn. Short and sweet, just like me! It's nice to meet you, Lotus" she greeted. Lotus blinked heavily in response, her eyes focused a little more clearly. She scratched the back of her head, yawning.

"Isn't there something we're all supposed to be at?" She asked, gaze wandering over the meandering crowd.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the Headmaster is gonna give a speech for the freshmen so...c'mon!" Linn smiled and took Lotus' hand, dragging her towards the archway. "To the auditorium! Don't worry, I have snacks too!"

Lotus followed with a bored expression; her hand closed around Linn's as a boy with olive skin, shaggy and messy jet black hair, and dark purple eyes approached, skating beside them on a skateboard. He didn't say anything. If they wanted to talk to him, then he was prepared to talk, but he wasn't going to initiate the conversation. He was wearing a plain black semi-tight t-shirt, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, black sneakers, and a dog tag with a devil's trap engraved into it. He also wore a dark blue hoodie, also bearing a devils trap, but on the back. He wore it not because of the weather, but because of the hood, which he was using to cover up the obvious signs of his heritage. It wasn't that he couldn't deal with racism, it was just that he didn't want to if he could help it. Linn glanced at the boy on the skateboard and grinned.

"Hi there. Say...aren't you a little hot in that? It's like 70 degrees out here." she asked, taking notice of his hoodie

"Eh, it's cool. I don't mind, and it's kind of 'my look'" he lied smoothly

Linn shrugged. "Fair enough. So I'm Linn and this is Lotus. Nice to meet you, dude with a hoodie. I brought snacks so if you want some during the opening ceremony, follow us!" Lotus, on the other hand, locked her sights on him, but broke it away as soon as they neared the building.

"Nice to meet you." She droned

"Nice to meet you guys too." the boy responded "My name's Rogue"

"Rogue, huh?" Lotus' brow furrowed, eyes remaining dead ahead. "Did you go to Signal?"

"Nah, I didn't go to any combat school, but trust me when I say I can handle myself in a fight"

"I didn't ask. You're here. That says enough." Lotus pulled on Linn's hand, towards a few empty seats by a spiky, chestnut haired boy who was sitting alone.

"This fine?" She asked

"Yup! Front row seats!" Linn agreed

Just then the Headmaster walked up onto the stage. There were hundreds of students around him, eagerly waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge -to hone your craft and acquire new skills- and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose -direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

And with that, he walked off the stage.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Linn mumbled, "I didn't even get out my snacks!"

The chestnut-haired boy's eyes followed Ozpin as he left the stage, but he didn't turn his head.

"Hm, that was weird. Its like he was somewhere else." said boy mumbled to himself

"At least it was succinct." Lotus said, a little more energy in her voice.

"Oh well. I didn't really want to sit through a long speech anyways. Lotus, you wanna go look around for a bit?" Linn asked before leaning forward to look at the chocolate-eyed boy "You wanna come with us?"

He looked surprised at the girl's question, and for a moment checked around for anyone else, but upon realizing that she was addressing him, he responded with a simple "Sure."

"Awesome!" the girl grinned before holding out her hand. "I'm Linn!"

"And I'm Sebastian. Nice to meet you." Sebastian said, shaking Linn's hand

Lotus nodded as her eyes bounced between Linn and Sebastian and her whole presence started to light up, bit-by-bit.

"I'll come too" Rogue invited himself from his spot behind them. In response, Lotus looked over to him, a questioning glance. She looked away just as quickly as she had glanced over.

Linn, on the other hand, jumped up in surprise. She obviously hadn't noticed him sit down behind them. "Whoa, where did you come from? Ah, well nevermind. The more, the merrier!"

"Well, if we're gonna look around, we should probably do it now, before it gets dark." Sebastian announced, but despite their willingness to go, neither Rogue nor Lotus was willing to make the first move, so, seeing the others holding back, Sebastian decided to take the lead, and walked ahead.

"What's with all the hesitancy? Come on guys! It'll be fun!" Linn smiled and trailed behind him. The other two followed shortly after

* * *

Sebastian currently sat alone, reading one of his favorite books. He and the others had looked around for a few hours. He had familiarized himself with the layout of Beacon as much as he could in that time.

When night came, and they all had to go to the ball room to sleep, he left the group. He had not failed to notice that most of the other guys here were trying to impress the girls (And possibly some of the other guys) by showing off their muscles. He shook his head at this, and went back to reading his book.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rouge was leaning up against a wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. He lazily opened one of them and raised an eyebrow at all the shirtless guys roaming around trying to show off. He, on the other hand, was still wearing his hoodie. _'They are trying_ _way_ _too hard.'_ He thought to himself, before closing his eye again

* * *

Linn was shifting under a massive pile of blankets and pillows before popping out her head. "I didn't expect to be sleeping on the floor my first night here. Oh well!"

She dove back in, her giggles muffled, then added, "I kinda have a weird sense of Deja vu too. Oh! Did you hear the rumors about teams?" She kicked off some blankets and hugged a pillow to her chest before turning to look at Lotus who was approaching her. "I wonder how Ozpin is gonna choose them. Pairing people up with compatible combat skills seems like the smart thing to do. You know, strength, speed, agility, and power, plus Dust and Semblances." Linn rambled as Lotus sat down next to her, two mugs of steaming hot liquid in hand. She offered one to the cocooned girl, keeping the other for herself

"Yay! Hot cocoa! Thank you!" Linn carefully took the cup and sat it down on the floor before waving a bag around that just appeared. "I have marshmallows too!"

Lotus' mouth curved up in a half-smile as she sat down beside Linn, bringing the mug up to her mouth, she took a sip. She sighed contentedly, closing her eyes.

Linn, on the other hand, gulped it all in one go before setting her mug down and licking her lips. "Yum~ So good." She then glanced around in slight confusion. "Hey Lotus? I just noticed something. Almost all of the guys here are missing a shirt. I'm afraid they might catch a cold or something. Like seriously, you can easily pick out the ones who are wearing one. For example-" She opened her hand to reveal a few pieces of candy.

"There's Rogue," she threw a piece of candy across the room with surprising accuracy and it bounced off his head.

"There's Sebastian," she threw another candy, it bounced off his book.

"There's a few other people I don't know," she said all while throwing candy at them.

"Hey! There's the kid who threw up on the airship earlier today!" she threw her last piece at him.

"He probably gets motion sick." Lotus suggested "It's a much larger issue than people realize."

"Oh! I think they make patches for motion sickness. I'm sure you can find one at a store somewhere in Vale," Linn nodded

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Rogue grunted as the piece of candy hit him. He opened his eyes and looked down at the projectile, before looking over at the general area it came from, noticing Linn and Lotus there. He picked up the candy and sighed before walking over to them.

"So, any reason you threw this at me?" He asked, holding out the candy in the palm of his hand

* * *

Meanwhile, hearing something hit and bounce off his book, Sebastian lowered it to see a piece of candy.

"Who threw this?" he asked as he picked it up

He then noticed Rogue holding out a piece of candy to Linn and Lotus with a questioning look, and put 2 and 2 together.

He got up and walked over to them "I'd like to know why you threw this at me." He stated, though it as obviously more of a question.

In response, Lotus casted a half-lidded glance Rogue and Sebastian's way, "Because you two have a sense of decency." She looked over to the shirtless guys, an exasperated expression plain on her face. "I don't need to see that..." The air in that area shimmered, the men vanishing from sight. A dark, mossy green aura flowed out from Lotus, like a damp mist. "Better..." She took a thoughtful sip from her mug as she continued to look in the direction of where the boys were.

"Um...what did you do?" Rogue asked, the surprise was barely evident in his voice, but it was still there

"I bent light around them so I don't have to look at them. Typically something I use on myself, but it works just as well on other people." Lotus shrugged,

"Ooo! Semblance, right?" Linn asked, "That could really come in handy!"

"Do you want me to undo it?" Lotus asked Rogue

"I don't care either way, but I will say this: You've got one heck of a semblance" he replied

"It has it's uses." She admitted, finishing off her cup, "But I can't stop the sounds made by whatever I'm covering up, nor can my projections make sounds, or cast shadows. Not to mention," A football flew out from literally nowhere, right past Lotus' head.

"Sorry!" A voice called from behind the shimmering air,

"It's impalpable." She finished, picking up the ball, she stood, throwing it underhanded back past the curtain of shimmering air. She then sat back down, the illusion falling apart like wet, shredded paper. "And it only lasts so long if I'm covering a large area up. I can keep one person hidden almost indefinitely, though."

"It's an interesting semblance nonetheless. -And Linn was correct in saying that it could be useful." Rogue observed

"Well, I think it's cool. Plus, I can think of many ways you could use it." Sebastian agreed

"What about you two?" Lotus flicked her gaze between Sebastian and Rogue, "You have something like that too, right?"

"You mean a semblance?" Sebastian asked

Lotus nodded, as she continued to look between the two with a curious expression painted in her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Linn snored softly into the pillow and somehow managed to bury herself under the blankets again.

"Meh, too loud..." she mumbled sleepily, chucking a pillow in their general direction.

"Yeah, I have a semblance." Sebastian said, dodging the pillow

"I'm no mind-reader, but I think she wants to know what it is, not just that you have one" Rogue stated bluntly.

"I know, I'm just not gonna tell her. I don't really know her, or any of you, that well." Sebastian pointed out

"Well whatever. I don't really see any harm in showing her mine." Rogue shrugged his shoulders as a dark blue ball with spots of black appeared in his hand. It solidified almost instantly, and the areas of black turned into runic-looking symbols as it did.

Lotus moved closer to Rogue, bringing her face close to the orb.

"Do they have a meaning?" She asked, eyes tracking the runes.

"Probably, but even I don't know what it is"

Lotus backed up, plopping right back down beside Linn.

"What's it do?"

"It acts as a barrier. This ball is just an example. I can form it into anything really, but the downside is that whenever I create one of my barriers, I have to make it out of my aura, so it drains as long as I keep it out. I can make two types. One that floats, but only remains as long as I keep touching it, and another that acts as a normal object, which means I can let go of it without it disappearing, but it doesn't float. I can still will the second kind to disappear at any time, though."

"Sounds useful, and dangerous." Sebastian observed

"It is." Rogue responded simply

"Well, we should probably get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is gonna be...challenging." Sebastian said, walking back to his sleeping bag

Lotus nodded, then, without a single word, she shimmered out of existence.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Yes, I know that Rogue's semblance is virtually the same as that of Dusk, but there are actually a few differences, such as:

1) Dusk's Aura barriers are partially transparent. Rogue's aren't

2) Dusk can manipulate his barriers after they've been formed. Rogue can't

3) After Dusk forms a barrier, he doesn't have to worry about using any more of his aura. Rogue's barriers drain his aura as long as they remain out.

4) Dusk can create "Static" (Float in the air, but last for a few seconds) and "Dynamic" (Item) barriers while Rogue creates "Attached" (Float in the air but only remain as long as he's touching them) and "Detatched" (Item) ones

 _"Item" barriers refer to barriers that act like regular items, meaning they're effected regularly by gravity, and remain without being touched_


	2. Chapter 2

So, this thing's really coming along. Here's chapter two:

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

* * *

"Oi." Lotus kicked Rogue lightly, bending down and pulling his hood tighter down over his head. "Wake up. It's morning, and everyone's getting ready for something." She stood up straight. "Would you wake the other guy up? He probably wouldn't appreciate me being the one waking him. Also..." She shimmered, vanishing with a light draft of mossy colored mist, "your hood was slipping while you slept."

Rogue was unphased by the fact that Lotus had figured him out. Instead, he shrugged it off. Instead of panicking he simply readjusted his hood and walked over to Sebastian, beginning to shake him awake, as Lotus had asked.

"Dude, wake up. Something's happening apparently" Rogue spoke, but when Sebastian felt himself being shook, he instinctively flipped Rogue over him and rolled away.

"Calm down. It's just me." Rogue stated, keeping his cool "I can see why Lotus didn't want to wake him" he mumbled under his breath as he got off the floor. He then began rubbing his head, which brought to his attention that his hood had flown off again when Sebastian flipped him over. He quickly pulled it back on and readjusted it. "I need a new hoodie" He continued to mumble

"So, your a faunus huh? A wolf by the looks of it." Sebastian said, having seen Rogue's animal ears

"Yeah. You're correct Sebastian, I am." Rogue responded, simply.

Lotus appeared behind him, holding a floppy, mostly formless cap.

"Maybe this one is better?" She asked

"Yeah, that probably would be better. Thanks." Rogue said, giving her a small smile

Lotus nodded in response, a wordless message. She then turned her eyes to Sebastian, a fierce look directed right at him. She took a single step back, not that it did anything to minimize her presence.

"Okay, so, I'm just gonna leave now. You two can do whatever it is your silently asking me to leave for." Sebastian said as he began to walk away, noticing the change in atmosphere. After he left, he did all the usual morning rituals. He showered, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and then headed to the cafeteria.

"He seems odd." Lotus said before vanishing, shaking her head as she did. "I'll go get Linn up." Her voice said from where she had just been standing

Hearing her step away, Rogue adjusted the cap on his head. "Not a bad fit" He thought aloud

Barely a moment later, Lotus appeared, practically completely covered by Linn's tremendous amount of blankets. One eye was poking out from beneath all the blankets, one of the only signs of the girl carrying the other, slumbering girl.

"She wouldn't wake up... I didn't wanna be rough." Her muffled voice carried out from beneath the pelt of at LEAST five blankets.

* * *

Lotus carried Linn directly to the cafeteria, and plopped her down on a table as gently as possible. Spotting Sebastian, she stiffened for a moment, before letting out a deep breath, and then vanishing.

A moment later, a paper airplane bumped against said boy's shoulder, the writing on the paper caught his eye.

In fast, chicken-scratch handwriting, he struggled to make out the message of only two words.

 _"Sorry_

 _-Lotus"_

Writing down a response, he then threw it in back the direction it came from, hoping she got it.

 _"What for?_

 _-Sebastian"_

Several feet away, it vanished, the illusion falling apart a moment later. So there she was standing. In the middle of a table. With people around it, eating, a look of confusion on her face. She jumped off the table, landing with an off-balance stumble, and walked just a few feet closer.

"I've always been told I judge people too quickly, and so I thought about how I behaved and wanted to say I'm sorry for overreacting." The words came out as fast as bullets, leaving her red faced, still clutching the paper, crumpling it a bit. A lot.

"Its alright." Sebastian said, after putting what she said together "I understand why you acted that way, at least I think I do. Anyway, you don't need to apologize."

Lotus nodded quickly, still red faced and stiff. Stepping backwards, she vanished again. Another student walked right past Sebastian, carrying a tray of food. Then, without warning, he stopped, as though he ran into something. Lotus fell backwards out of the air, her moment of invisibility broken. Covered in pancakes, she looked up at Sebastian, looking between him and the person who ran into her, back and forth. Her eyes went wide when she realized that she was visible, her face practically glowing red. With a flip backwards, she vanished again.

"Oh dammit, here go get yourself some more pancakes." Sebastian said, handing the student 5 lien, before following the syrup drips and pancake bits out of the cafeteria.

He eventually found Lotus just SITTING in a fountain far from the cafeteria, letting the water run over her. Linn was still sleeping in a pile of blankets nearby.

"Hey Lotus, you OK?" Sebastian asked walking up behind her, the water seeming to pass right through him

She vanished in a flash, the water splashing around where she had been. Appearing a few feet away, she sighed.

"You scared me." She plopped down, shaking her head, water flinging off her hair. "I'm fine. Just cleaning off. Did..." Her gaze bounced around, not staying focused on anything for more than a moment, "Did you need something?"

"Well, aside from the fact that we have to start getting ready in about an hour, I came to see if you were alright." Sebastian informed her "So...are you alright?" He asked

She nodded, still avoiding looking at...Anything. "Yeah, thanks. I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked, seeing the girl's rapid eye movement

"Mhm." She stood, shaking off once more, still seeming just as jumpy. "So. I will see you... At the thing! Yeah, at that thing... That we're all gonna be at." She struggled, making awkward hand gestures, before clamping her mouth shut and vanishing along with Linn.

Not even a few moments later, she reappeared. "Where's that... er, thing? That thing, where is it gonna be at?" Her hands were shaking, just barely noticeable, even as she held the sleeping girl.

"The beacon cliffs. Now, do you wanna talk?" Sebastian asked, noticing her shaking hands

"Eh? No." She said quickly, seeming surprised by the question. "Thanksbye!" She vanished again, her footsteps echoing off the wall.

Sebastian looked in the direction the echo was heard from with worry, but decided it would be better to talk to her later and headed towards the lockers.

* * *

Linn's eyes flew open as she yawned before finally taking notice of her surroundings.

"Ah crap, did I sleep walk again?"

"No." Lotus said, setting her down away from the edge of the cliff, "I've been carrying you around so that when you woke up, you wouldn't get lost." She said, voice a little strained and tired.

"Huh? Lotus you didn't have to do that. Jeez, you must be exhausted! I'm not exactly light you know," Linn responded, standing up and taking notice that she was still in her pajamas. "Um, so, where are we?"

"Well, supposedly we've got something to be here for about forty three minutes from now so I thought I'd just wait here." She sat down, hands fidgeting restlessly.

"Oh shoot, the initiation! Airships are supposed to be picking us up!" Linn gathered the blankets in her hands, and, with a giggle, she hugged Lotus before saying, "Hey, why are you wet? Actually, nevermind. Thanks!" With that, she ran back inside.

"Anytime." Lotus said after she left. She slowly disappeared again, until the only sign that she was there was that the grass that was pressed down where she sat.

* * *

Having already gone through the routine of cleaning herself up, Linn thrusted open her locker and quickly grabbed her weapon all while munching on toast hanging from her mouth and silently chanting, _'Not gonna be late, not gonna be late, not gonna be late!'_

Sebastian grabbed his bow, Mortis Devenio, and strapped it on his back. He noticed Linn rushing around with a piece of toast in her mouth, gathering what she needed. It was very comical. With a smirk, he walked towards the cliffs.

Lotus spotted Sebastian coming closer, and, remaining cloaked, jumped up to her feet, clambering off the cliff and hanging onto the edge, where no one could see her, even if she were visible.

"Lotus! I'm back!~ And with 8 minutes to spare!" Linn announced, taking note that majority of the students at Beacon were already outside. "Lotus? Hello? Where'd you go?"

"Hey Linn." Sebastian said, coming up next to her

"Morning Sebastian!" Linn grinned brightly. "Hey, have you seen Lotus?"

The girl in question peeked her head up above the edge to watch, not that it would be visible.

"Yeah, I saw her about an hour ago. She was acting wierd, shaky, and jumpy. I'm worried about her." Sebastian said

"What happened? She seemed fine when I woke up. A little wet and tired but fine nonetheless," Linn muttered, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Lotus slowly pulled herself up as Ozpin came into view, sneaking away from the pair, towards the other side of the crowd, sticking around the edges.

"Well, when we first woke up, me, Rogue, and her had a 'conversation'. She gave me this look, and with the atmosphere, I left. Then in the cafeteria she sent a paper airplane at me that said sorry. I asked what for, and she started explaining how she over reacted and judged me to quickly. I told her I understood. While all this happened her face was red and she was crumpling the paper. Then she turned invisible. Some student ran into her, and spilled pancakes and syrup all over her. She then turned invisible and ran out of the cafeteria. I followed the syrup and bit trail, and found her sitting in a fountain. I asked her if she was OK, and while this happened and she told me she was just cleaning off, I noticed that her eyes kept shifting and moving, never staying in one place. She was very jumpy, and I noticed that she was shaking, it was barely noticeable but I saw it. She then ran off with you." Sebastian explained

Linn thought for a moment before sighing, "She was probably just embarrassed. I know I would be if I was in her situation." Quickly glancing around to see that students were already loading up onto the ships, she began to follow the crowd. "Well come on then! We can find her once we land!"

"Right, let's go." Sebastian agreed, walking onto the ship

Lotus followed from a safe distance behind them, clutching her jacket as she avoided the other students. As the crowd closed in around her, she panicked, moving to a corner of the ship and curling up, trying to ignore the tight quarters and the dozens and dozens of people around her. Her invisibility failed as she lost focus, her whole being focused on not freaking out. On not making a fuss.

* * *

Okay, all done. See ya next time, my faithful (and not-so-faithful) readers


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm back, with another chapter of Team SLVR. Anyways, I was looking through the RWBY fanfics, and I realized...There's a heck of a lot of team SLVRs out there...just thought I'd bring that up.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

* * *

The students all stood assembled, lined up on metal pads beside a cliff overlooking the emerald forest. Ozpin's voice rose over the howling wind, but he was too far away to really hear.

"I can't even hear what he's saying..." Linn mumbled to herself while swinging her axe around in boredom. Suddenly, the student next to her was launched up into the air, startling her.

"Uh-oh."

With a shriek, Linn was launched up.

* * *

"Well, fuck." Sebastian said, seeing the other students launched. He then felt himself being launched into the air as well.

Lotus popped into existence next to him, looking unfazed by the sudden launch. She looked from Sebastion to Linn and then back. For a moment, she didn't do anything, but then her expression changed, determination entering her countenance. She held out a hand, offering it to Sebastion. Said boy grabbed it. But then began to speak

"You might wanna hold on, I have a plan."

A note of worry entered her expression, but she shook it off, pulling a cartridge out from her jacket pocket. It unfolded into an oddly thick, curved blade. A scimitar. She nodded once in affirmation.

Once she grabbed a hold of him, he pulled out one of his arrows: a rope arrow. He aimed it at one of the trees, and fired. The arrow embedded itself in the tree's trunk, and it suddenly pulled them forward at a very fast speed* . He stuck his feet out and stopped himself on the tree.

"You alright?" Sebastian asked Lotus, after doing so

Lotus sighed, "I owe you one." Letting go of his hand, she dropped the remaining distance to the forest floor, rolling into a low crouch as her blade split down the middle into two identical halves. "But now's the tough part. What the hell are we doing in here? Could you hear Ozpin?"

Dropping down beside her, Sebastian responded, "Yeah, he said that we had to make our way to some ruins in the forest and get an artifact. He also said that we would be given team mates today, and that the first person we make eye contact with is our partner. So, looks like we're partners." He then began looking for a direction to go in

Lotus closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her hands stilled for a moment, shoulders relaxing.

"All right. Then we should get to business. I'm assuming he launched us in the direction we're meant to go." She gestured away from the cliff, deeper into the woods.

"Right, let's go. I'd rather not be stuck in a Grimm infested forest when night falls." Sebastian said, walking in the direction they were launched

Lotus followed shortly behind him, narrowing her eyes.

"Get closer to me." She began, then, realizing what that sounded like, stammered, "S-So I can cloak us! Just wanna make sure we don't get ambushed!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her nervous behavior and smirked, but got closer to her anyway. He didn't intend to let it go with out saying anything though.

"Right, you sure it's just to cloak us for safety. Or is it for another reason?"

Lotus' face lit up, much like a Christmas tree. The air all around them shimmered, as though the air were clouded with shards of glass.

"I can only hold two people like this for a half hour at once. We'll have to be on guard while I rest to renew the cloak..." She ignored his comment, at least verbally. Her body language, however, was all over the place. Her shoulders tensed, her breathing got a little more ragged, her hands began fidgeting, her eyes started bouncing all over the place, and most noticeably, she clamped her jaw down when she wasn't talking, as though she were afraid she might say something if she didn't force her mouth to stay shut.

Noticing her change in breathing and body language, Sebastian tried calming her down, "Hey, you OK? You know I was only joking right?"

"Psh Of course! How naive do you think I am?" She blew it off, but the nervous behavior persisted.

"It doesn't seem that way." Sebastian observed

"I'm fine." She poked him in the side, narrowing her eyes, "Anyways, I wonder what the artifact'll be. Whadya think?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

Extending out her battleaxe, Chrysalis Bloom, to its fully functioning form, Linn grimaced as she got closer to the trees. ' _This...this is gonna hurt.'_ She held it in front of her and swung, embedding it into the trunk of a tree as her side slammed into it. Using her weight, she slid down the tree and jumped off onto the ground, effectively cutting the tree in half.

"Yep. That definitely hurt," she groaned, rubbing her shoulder before taking off in a random direction.

Linn stopped her walking and sighed. Taking out a lollypop, she put it in her mouth before preparing her weapon. Suddenly, three Ursi appeared around her.

"Playtime?" she asked, receiving growls from the Grimm. "Oh yeah, it's playtime."

Throwing her battleaxe in front of her, it embedded into the Ursa's chest, killing it instantly. The other two charged from both her left and her right. Linn ducked and dived forward just in time to miss their claws. She grabbed her axe and quickly changed it into her assault rifle form, shooting the remaining Grimm to their deaths.

"...Victory for me!"

Rogue appeared from out of the shrubbery, looking at the dead Grimm, before looking up to see Linn doing a little victory dance, their eyes meeting in the process.

"So, I guess this makes us partners then, Linn?"

Freezing mid-cheer when she caught sight of Rogue, Linn quickly straightened herself out before clearing her throat and saying, "Well, I have no idea. I was waaaaaay down the other end and couldn't hear a thing Ozpin said."

"Well we are" Rogue stated matter-of-factly

"Okay! Now what?" Linn asked.

"Well we continue to look for the temple. It's bound to be around here somewhere"

"Eeny," Linn pointed to the left, "meeny," she pointed to the right, "miny," she pointed straight ahead, "moe!" she pointed to the left once again, "Left it is!"

* * *

"I don't like it." Lotus admited "Collecting 'artifacts' in order to get into a school for monster hunters- for soldiers? It almost seems like a game to me"

"The headmaster launched us off a cliff. I think he's either insane or a sadist." Sebastian pointed out

"At this point, you're either one or the other, I think." Lotus shook her head, then stopped in her tracks.

"Do you smell that?" The coppery scent of blood carried on the wind, the forest growing darker, colder.

"Cause I think _they_ can smell _us_." she said, as a Beowulf took one smooth, graceful step out of the bushes, scenting the air, bony, mask-like face high. It's snout leveled towards Lotus and Sebastian. With a satisfied growl, the atmosphere darkened further, shadows flitting behind the underbrush, as red eyes began glaring out from all sides.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better and better." Sebastian said, unslinging his bow

"I'm going to have to drop the illusion. You ready, Sebastian?" The light around them twisted, dozens of figures taking shape. Dozens of Lotus', all identical to the original.

"Yeah, I just hope your illusions can actually kill them." Sebastian said, quickly firing an arrow at the beowolf. The arrow peirces the bone mask, killing it instantly.

"Deception is a lethal tool." With that, the cloak raises, leaving Sebastian standing, surrounded by dozens of projections of Lotus, all... Dancing? Like some kind of bizarre ritual, not a single one actually attacked, simply flitting around the emerging Beowulfs, stealing their attention. Then, out of nowhere, one of the projections moved in for one, swift, lethal strike. The blade cut deep, but not far enough. In response, the wolf grimm lashed out at the projection, hand going straight through the image as another Lotus leaped in, dealing the finishing blow, before quickly disengaging to dodge a different attack. Sebastian quickly noticed a pattern. Only one ever attacked at a time, the others simply dodged, avoiding touching the Grimm at all. Lotus' aura covered the forest floor like a thick fog, shrouding it from sight.

Sebastian quickly nocked four arrows, firing them at the beowolves, each hitting their mark and killing them. One of them charged at Sebastian, and when it got close, it dove at him. Sebastian stepped to the side and stabbed a few of the other beowolves with the edges of his bow. He then back-flipped over one of the beowolves behind him, nocking an arrow, and firing it at the ground. It embedded itself in the ground, and after a second exploded, killing 8 of them. He then grabbed another one of his arrows, spun around, and stabbed a beowolf through its face mask. He then pulled it out and put it away.

He then turned around to see how Lotus was doing.

* * *

Emerging from the bushes into a small clearing, Linn grinned and looked at Rogue. "Ta-da! There's the temple I think! Never underestimate the power of eeny meeny miny moe!"

The "temple" looked more like ruins however. In a circle, there were twenty pedestals, some empty, some carrying chess pieces.

"Huh, okay. So I guess we just pick one, eh?"

"You pick" Rogue responded "I personally don't care either way."

Linn glanced over the pieces before simply shrugging and grabbing the black Queen piece. "So... we get paired up with whoever gets another one of these? That's by far the most unreliable and unorthodox method of picking teams I have ever seen."

"Actually, there aren't any other black Queen pieces. I think we'll get paired with whoever gets the black king" Rogue stated, doing the math**

* * *

Meanwhile, Lotus' projections burned away one by one, the Grimm fallen around her, until only she stood in what was now basically a field of corpses.

"Works better on people..." She muttered, seeming dissatisfied.

"You still alive?" She called over, raising her voice, the fog on the forest floor clearing. One of the slumped, black forms rose up, one arm missing, deep gashes covering it's entire body. Lotus spun, caught,off guard, she raised her arms to block, but was not not fast enough. It raked across her with a sweeping blow, knocking her back past Sebastian, launched through the air, rolling through the dirt, a look of pained surprise straining her face. The beowulf rose once again, wounds sealing shut.

"God...damn you...!" she coughed, standing slowly, blood dripping from her nose.

Sebastian quickly nocked an arrow, and fired. The arrow embedded itself in its shoulder, and after a second, the beowolf erupted into fire, burning and howling in pain. After a few more seconds, all that was left was ash.

Sebastian rushed over to Lotus "How hurt are you?" he asked

"I'm fine." She growled, clutching the side of her rib cage. "Managed to get my aura to block the majority of the blow, so no major damage. Nothing to worry about!" The air around her shimmered a bit.

"Can you walk?" Sebastian asked, worried

"Of course." She chuckled, "What, you think I can't take a wimpy hit like that? You underestimate me!"

"We're partners now, I have to make sure you don't get yourself killed." Sebastian said, smirking

"Me?" She laughed half-heartedly, walking forward. Her foot passed through a rock as though she weren't there, distorting slightly.

"Well, if you can walk, then we should get back underway." Sebastian replied, walking in the direction they were going before the beowolves found them

"Of course." She fell in just behind him, just like before the attack. "You'll have to excuse the lack of a cloak... I used the last of my aura when I took that hit. Got nothing left to fuel my semblance."

"We should probably rest for a few minutes then, I have a feeling we're gonna need your semblance later." Sebastian said, stopping

"Oh, uh okay." She glanced around, looking for somewhere to set down. "Where do we want to stop?"

"We can stop here for now. There's a rock a few feet to your right, you can rest there for a few minutes. We can continue walking after." Sebastian said in reply

"Aren't you going to rest too, Sebastian?" She called over, a worried expression beneath the dirt and dried blood now caking her face.

"No, I'm not that tired, you need rest more than me." Sebastian said, looking around the perimeter for red eyes "Once your feel you're good enough, we'll get back underway."

"Eh?" She stands, "You still don't think I'm good to go? I can go now if you're ready." She said, voice steady and sure.

"Really? Make a few copies of yourself than." Sebastian challenged, narrowing his eyes at her

"What? I'm fine, my aura'll come back as we walk." She asserted, voice hitting nervous pitches.

"Tell you what, how about we both rest for 5 more minutes. That way, your aura will come back and I'll get to rest. Is that okay with you?" Sebastian asked her

"I..." She nodded once, sitting back down hesitantly.

"Good." Sebastian said, sitting down next to her

Lotus sighed, remaining silent for a good thirty seconds. "Why are you so concerned? Shouldn't we be moving for the temple? You said you didn't want to be out here at night. I really am okay to move now."

"Like I said, you're my partner, so I'm looking out for you. And we'll only be resting for a few minutes. Besides, if you were okay, you wouldn't have had any problem making a copy of yourself." Sebastian concluded, looking at her

"Hey, making those takes a lot of energy!" Lotus protested, crossing her arms. She opened her mouth to speak again, but instead, she suddenly disappeared, the illusion breaking apart, erupting into a fit of coughing from the other side of the rock.

"Ah... shit." She muttered.

Getting up, Sebastian rushed over to her and crouched down.

"You alright?" He asked

"I'm fine..." She lied through her teeth, her front was soaked with blood, three long, deep gashes torn into her. It didn't look like she used any aura to protect herself from the hit she took earlier, letting the creature deal an extremely extensive wound. Unlike her projection, she still clutches her scimitars.

"No, you're not. Look at this, these gashes are deep and are probably infected. And you've lost a lot of blood." Sebastian says, incredibly worried

"Really." She hissed, trying to sit up, "I'm fine. Y'got to get to the temple, else there'll be no artifacts left by the time you get there. I'll catch up..." Her voice got a little slower, eyes fighting to stay open. "As soon as I can."

"Fine, but I'll be back." Sebastian responded reluctantly,getting up "Listen, I'll be back with help. And do me a favor: don't go into the light." He said before running off

Lotus waved weakly, then set her hands to work, she took off her hoodie, tearing up the shirt beneath and tying it over the open wounds. Once done bandaging herself, she threw the hoodie back on. She grabbed her scimitars together, flipping a switch as she set their handles together. In a blurred flurry of action, the blades flipped apart, then reformed into a heavy rifle.

* * *

After running for five minutes, Sebastian came upon a set of ruins. He guessed this was were they were supposed to go, based on the chess pieces on pedestals.

He then saw two other students there as well: Linn and Rogue

* * *

Linn looked up to see Sebastian walking towards them. "Hey, look who it is! Did you not find a partner yet?"

"No, I found one. Lotus is my partner. Now, I need to move, 'cause she isn't doing so good." Sebastian said, grabbing the black King

"She's...she's not with you. That alone means she can't be doing good," Linn said, casting a worried look between Rogue and Sebastian. "Let's go. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Yeah, come on. If you fall behind, I won't be able to come back for you." Sebastian said, running in the direction he came. He heard them following closely behind.

* * *

They entered the clearing where Sebastian left, a dark haze rested over the ground. A Boarbatusk lied dead several feet away from Lotus, but the girl's hands still loosely clutched the rifle, though her eyes were barely open. Sebastian and the others rushed over to her.

"Lotus, you okay?" Sebastian asked, crouching down

"Mm..." The girl groaned, eyes opening a little wider, little more than slits even then. She nodded, breathing quiet.

"Right, we're gonna get you out of here." Sebastian said

"Linn, Rogue! Your gonna need to lead the wa-" Sebastian started to say, before he heard trees falling to his right

"Rogue, go see what it is." Sebastian ordered

"Sebastian, you're going to have to carry her," Linn pointed out. "I'll cover you if any Grimm start causing trouble." Crouching down next to Lotus, she squeezed her bloodied hand. "Don't worry. We'll get you outta here."

* * *

Rogue left momentarily to check out the noise as Sebastion had asked. But as he saw what was making the noise, all the color drained from his face and all he could do is stare in paralyzing fear at the Giant King Taijitsu in the clearing before him. A single thought went through his mind

 _'Snakes...Why did it have to be snakes!?'_

* * *

Nodding, Sebastian picked up Lotus and carried her bridal style.

"Hey Rogue, what was it?" Sebastian a called out

"T-Tajitsu" The other boy barely managed to get out

"Dammit." Sebastian said, putting Lotus down behind a tree with her weapon next to her

"Alright, now Rogue, I want you to slowly back out and get back to us." Sebastian said, unslinging his bow

Unable to really think of much else, Rogue decided to take Sebastian's advice and slowly backed away

"Tajitsu. How lovely," Linn muttered, changing her weapon into its rifle form.

Lotus elbowed Sebastian in the ribs, mouth open but no words coming out. She glared, making it clear that if he didn't join the fight, _she would_. With or without her injuries.

"Rogue, once you get back to us, we'll deal with it together." Sebastian called again, glaring at Lotus, before turning to Linn "What kind of melee weapon function does you weapon have?"

Linn grinned and changed her weapon back to its battleaxe form. "Chrysalis Bloom, a battleaxe/assault rifle hybrid, at your service. Do you have a plan?" she asked, slinging it onto her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do. Rogue said he could make barriers out of his aura. Once he gets back, you and him will go up as high as you can on them. Then, when you're high enough, you're going to jump off and cut it in half with your battleaxe. That should be enough to kill it." Sebastian said

"Yeah, but he _should_ have been back by now...I'm going on ahead. Stay safe you two," Linn called out, walking in the direction Rogue went in.

* * *

She eventually found him, but he was not in a good condition. The grimm was too fast and had foiled his initial plan to run. Not only that, but his fears had likely played right into its hands; he was trying his best to hold them back, but it obviously wasn't working all that well, as anybody could see from looking at him. He was covered in bruises, indicating that he had taken quite a beating from the snake grimm, and was struggling to hold up a barrier to protect himself; he looked even paler than when he first saw the taijitsu. A few seconds after Linn arrived, his barrier fell, and with one more strike from the snake grimm, he was thrown back against a tree. Hitting it with a heavy 'thump'.

Linn wasted no time. Rushing forward, she leaped over him and brought down her weapon, splitting the mask of the Grimm with a sickening crack. The Taijitu tried to knock her away using its head, but she quickly touched it, sending a brief pulse of her aura through it before jumping back, giving Rogue the chance to get up and retreat behind some trees, with her following close behind.

"Oh dang...it really got to you, didn't it?" she whispered hoarsely, looking over his wounds.

"Yeah. It did." He replied weakly. "Damn snakes" he managed a weak comforting grin, but fell unconscious shortly afterward. It was obvious that he had used up a lot of his aura holding up the barrier for so long

"Rogue?! Rogue, wake up!" Linn exclaimed, shaking him. Listening to the hisses not too far away from them, Linn slung one of his arms around her neck and hoisted him up. "Y-You're heavier than you look," she grunted and slowly walked in the opposite direction of the Grimm.

It wouldn't be distracted for long.

* * *

"Did you..." Lotus breaths, a sickening crack echoing through the woods, "Did you hear that?" She squirmed in Sebastian's arms, still too weak to actually get out from them on her own.

"Yeah." Sebastian said, putting her down "Stay here." he ordered, heading in the direction the crack was heard.

He eventually found Linn carrying a very beat up and injured Rogue.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing over

"Taijitu, that's what happened. His aura is almost completely drained," The usually cheery girl panted. "A little help here?"

"Dammit, he should have called for help." Sebastian said, slinging Rogue's other arm around his neck

Linn shook her head and walked faster. "We're already down two teammates, Sebastian, and that thing is still out there. Plus, I have no idea how to even get out of the forest. So unless we run into some more students, we're out here on our own."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lotus propped herself up, struggling to stand.

"Dammit stop spinning...!" She hissed, desperation reaching into her voice. "Goddammit, what happened?"

Her rifle opened up, cradled in her hands. She found her balance, making it up to her feet.

* * *

Rogue coughed from Linn and Sebastian's arms and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he wondered aloud before taking in the situation

"Well we have two options." Sebastian calculated "Option one: we wait until night fall and I launch one of my flare arrows. The down side is that thing can still attack us and we're also vulnerable to other Grimm attacks. Option two, however, is that we leave Rogue and Lotus on a high and defendable position, while we deal with the tajitsu. The down side is that we'll have to leave them alone and we won't be able to defend them if they're attacked. I prefer option two though, since once we kill the tajitsu we can get out of thee forest faster and much safer...Oh, and Rogue, we're getting you out of here." He finished, turning his head to look at said boy

"I say go for it." The black-haired boy agreed "I wouldn't make much of a hunter if I couldn't defend myself from a few grimm anyway. As long as it's not a taijitsu, I don't mind at all."***

"First we're gonna find you and Lotus a defendable position before we go after it." Sebastian repeated, before turning to Linn "So,you in? Or am I gonna have to fight the tajitsu on my own while you defend the others?"

"Ha! And let you have all the fun? Nah, I'm coming with you. But as you stated, these two come first. As for defendable positions, trees are probably the best. There's a bunch of thick branches they can sit on. Most of them are really high up as well so Grimm would have some issues trying to get to them," Linn explained. "The only problem is how do _we_ get them up there? I mean I guess I could carry Lotus..."

"I think I've got enough energy left to make it up there myself." Rogue replied "So just worry about Lotus"

"You sure? You look pretty beat up." Sebastian observed

"I'll be fine" Rogue continued, sounding nonchalant, despite the fact that his life was at stake

"Then why are we still carrying you?" Linn asked, eyebrow raised.

"She does have a point." Sebastian agreed

"Because you're nice people who didn't want me to walk?" Rogue joked, remaining calm and nonchalant

Linn and Sebastian exchanged glances before abruptly dropping him. He stumbled at first, but managed to get on his feet, limping slightly, but moving nonetheless

They soon arrived back to Lotus, who was now using her gun to stay standing upright. Her grimm (puns for days) expression lightened, eyes brightening.

"You're all okay..." She sighed, "I was afraid that one of you..." She stopped there, expression going blank. "What's the plan?" Her tone hardened, grip tightening around her weapon, her other hand reaching beneath her hoodie to where she'd bandaged herself, tightening the wrappings.

"You and Rogue are going to go up in the trees in order to defend yourselves." Sebastian explained "While you two do that, me and Linn are going to fight the tajitsu."

"You're going to fight a taijitstu with just two people?" Lotus narrowed her eyes, "I'm coming. I may not be able to fight directly, but I can support you, keep the damn thing from hitting you. Splitting up will just endanger us ALL more than necessary."

"No Lotus." Sebastian disagreed "You're still to injured. I'm not going to risk you getting killed just so we don't get hit...And if you or Rogue come with us, we'll have to worry about you two getting hurt or killed. So, you're staying here." He finished firmly, leaving no room for argument

"And besides, I have my semblance." Linn reassured "It's called 'double jeopardy'. In essence, if it hurts me, the same damage will be applied in return. All I have to do to activate it is to touch it, which I did earlier. So no worries! We got this!" Linn cheered.

"Yeah, and my semblance is phasing, meaning I can pass right through solid matter, so that thing won't even be able to hit me." Sebastian added on, just as confidently

Lotus' expression darkened a bit, but she reluctantly agreed "If... If that's what you want." She sighed, shaking her head, "But if either of you die..." She muttered, "I'll frickin' kill you."

Linn nodded and smiled. "Wish us luck guys, and try not do die either!" She began walking backwards with a devious look on her face. "Rogue and Lotus sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~" Linn quickly sidestepped away and ran off, laughing. Embedded into the tree where she was standing were three dagger-shaped barriers.

Sebastian shook his head and smirked, following her.

"Now the real test..." Lotus looked up at the trees, "How the hell am I supposed to climb a tree right now?"

* * *

Before they got to the clearing the tajitsu was in, Sebastian turned to Linn "So, which head are you gonna fight?"

"I dunno. The head that you're not fighting I guess," the girl responded.

"Well, we're gonna have to keep the heads apart." Sebastian pointed out "A tajitsu's main strength is team work."

Linn nodded and tensed a bit. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Sebastian replied, unslinging his bow as they reached the area where the King Taijitu was. Linn immediately dashed to the left, grabbing the attention of the black side of the Grimm. It dove straight for her, but she somersaulted over its head and simultaneously transformed her weapon into its rifle mode. She shot at it and continued to move farther away from Sebastian, and in turn, away from the Grimm's white counterpart.

Sebastian quickly fired 4 arrows, each hitting the white section's head. Running forward, he nocked an explosive arrow. He then fired, hitting it in the head. The arrow exploded a second later, causing it to cry out in pain. It glared at Sebastian and lunged at him, but he rolled to the right and fired an incendiary arrow. The arrow hit its mark, and a second later, the grimm's entire head erupted into fire. Once the fire died down, Sebastian could see that the head was scorched black, a contrast the the white section of the body. He backed up, firing even more arrows at the head, leading it away from Linn and the black section of its body.

Meanwhile, the black head dove once more, this time cracking the earth underneath them. The shock-wave caused Linn to be thrown back into a tree. She gasped and wheezed as the air was knocked from her lungs. It seemed as though the Grimm was affected as well, however. It wavered and hissed in pain. Taking the opportunity as an opening, Linn charged at it and changed her weapon back into a battleaxe. The Taijitu opened its mouth and lunged, as if to bite her, but Linn quickly swung her weapon horizontally and cut the Grimm's head in half from the corners of its mouth.

Coughing into her hand, she tasted blood. "Eww..."

The white head lunged at Sebastian, mouth open wide, intent on killing one of the ones who caused it so much pain. Sebastian jumped to the side as soon as the head got within 3 feet. It snapped its mouth shut and cringed as Sebastian nocked another arrow and fired. The arrow pierced the tajitsu's right eye. It cried out in pain. Taking advantage of this, Sebastian rushed forward and fired 3 more arrows, each piercing the white heads right eye. Climbing on top of it, Sebastian took out another one of his arrows and nocked it. The tajitsu raised its head up and started thrashing around violently, intent on throwing him off. He then aimed it at the top of its head and fired. The arrow pierced its skull, killing it instantly. The tajitsu's head fell down, kicking up a cloud of dust as it did. Sebastian rolled off it, and stood up slowly.

He then turned and said, "Well, that was a thing."

"We just killed a King Taijitu. I think this classifies as more than just a thing," Linn smirked, wiping the blood from her mouth and walking over to him. "Are you hurt or anything?"

"Nah, it didn't even touch me. How about you? Are you OK?" Sebastian asked, having seen the blood

"Nope! I need a massage and to sleep for at least 30 hours. Some cheesecake would be nice too..." Linn sighed dreamily all while thinking of various sweets. Shaking her head, she smiled. "Time to go!"

"We just killed a two headed snake that would have loved to swallow us whole and digest us alive, while our partners are each horribly injured, and you're here thinking about sweets? Linn, you are one of the strangest people I have ever met." Sebastian said, smirking at her

"But-But I'm hungry! All I had was toast for breakfast!" she whined, following behind Sebastian back to where Rogue and Lotus were.

"Then eat some of the candy you always seem to have." Sebastian said

"I forgot it in my locker," the girl mumbled dejectedly.

"Tell you what, once we get back I'll make you some sweet rolls, how does that sound?" Sebastian asked

"I've never had sweet rolls...!" Lotus called down from high up above, clinging to a branch for dear life. A particularly strong wind blew through, shaking the tree, forcing her to hold on tighter and squeeze her eyes shut. "Ihavenoideahowtogetdown...!" She squealed.

"Let go and I'll catch you!" Sebastian shouted up to her "Oh and sweet rolls are amazing. Your gonna need to try them some time. Now let go!" Sebastian said when he was under her, holding out his arms

"Let go?! LET GO? No way!" She screamed as the branch snapped in half, dropping through the air towards the pair.

"Hold on, I've got you!" Sebastian said, holding his arms out and catching Lotus

She clutched against his chest, face hot.

"You will never speak of this." She mumbled

"Of course." Sebastian replied, smirking

Suddenly, a flash went off and Linn lowered a camera that had...somehow appeared. Taking notice of their stares, she looked back at them innocently.

"What?"

"You will delete that picture." Sebastian said, putting Lotus down

Linn simply blinked and took another picture.

"Linn, if you don't give me the camera, I'm going to have to take it from you." Sebastian threatened, unslinging his bow

Linn began to back up, taking yet another picture with each step.

Lotus rolled her eyes, then vanished as the real her appeared next to Linn and snatched the camera away. "Yoink!"

"Aww, but you guys looked so cute," Linn pouted. "By the way, that camera cost 60 Lien so please be gentle."

"Lotus, destroy the camera." Sebastian said "And I will get you back for this, Linn, you know that right?"

"Mmm..." Lotus puts her hand to her chin, as if thinking "Nah." she then opened the camera's memory, deleting the photos before handing the camera back to Linn.

"Yay!" Linn cheered, hugging the camera to her chest.

Sebastian smirked and shook his head.

"Hey, Lotus, do you know where Rogue is?" he asked her

"No. He and I went up different trees." She responded, shrugging. "I'm sure he'll find his way back to us, right? Should we start looking for him?"

"Yeah, once we find him we can start making our way back to the cliffs." Sebastian said, looking through the tree tops

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue, hearing the fighting noises from Linn and Sebastian's battle die down, jumped down off of a tree. Right as he was about to hit the ground, however, two small foot-shaped platforms appeared below him

"Damn it" He mumbled. "I can't believe I wasted energy making those daggers. Had I not, I might at least be able to make a real platform. But this? This is pathetic...Oh well, Linn had it coming anyway" He walked a little in search of them, and eventually found them

"We could just chop down the trees and see if he falls out" he heard Linn say as he approached

"You're evil." He deadpanned

Turning around when she heard his voice, the girl grinned. "Oh hey! We were just about to go look for you!"

"Yeah. I heard." He pointed out "Hence my statement about you being evil"

"I'm just saying that my method would be easier. But nevermind that now! Lets get outta here! I want cake and the last time I checked, all the Emerald Forest has to offer is Grimm and bugs."

"And fruit, don't forget the fruit." Sebastian added on

"Yeah...which makes me wonder why we are even still here talking about it. To the cliffs!" Linn ran off in a random direction. But then she stopped herself and turned around, walking back to the group before speaking again "Um, where are the cliffs?" She asked, unsure

"This way." Sebastian said, walking in the direction opposite of the way Linn ran

Rogue smirked "Shame on you, Linn. You need a man to tell you which way the cliffs are? You're a disappointment to feminists everywhere"

"Hey, I just saved your life not too long ago!" Linn argued back "Me! A girl saving a dude! I think that gives me at least 1,000 feminist points!" She then turned to Sebastian, she leaned over and whispered, "No sweet rolls for him."

"Now you're whispering in his ear? Do you have any idea what that looks like?" Rogue observed, still smirking

"It...looks like I'm whispering to him?" Linn rubbed the back of her head. "I mean I guess it could be perceived a different way, but I don't see how."

"Oh come on, you can't really be that clueless" He said, his smirk gone, a small pout replacing it

"I'm not," she grinned in response, "I just don't get embarrassed that easily. You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Oh, I will" Rogue guaranteed

"If you two are done, I'd like to get to the cliffs before night fall, and we only have about 2 hours before dark." Sebastian said, walking in the direction of the cliffs

"He started it," Linn mumbled, trailing behind him.

As they continued to walk, Rogue spoke again "So you weren't embarrassed either, Sebastian? Man, this'll be a challenge, but you know what I say to that? Challenge accepted" His smirk returned

* * *

And there you go, guys. Another chapter completed. Anyway, some of you may be wondering when the next chapter of "Into the DUSC" will be out. I'm actually not sure, I'm kind of still figuring out what I'm going to do next in the story anyway, so I'm sorry to say, but it may be a while. This does not mean I'm cancelling the story. As long as it remains up, that means I haven't cancelled it, so yeah, just thought I'd mention that. Also, you may notice that this chapter's about twice as long as the first one and three times as long as the second one. I don't have a set size, especially in this particular story, I just stop at places I think are good to stop at. Well, ciao guys. Namaste.

*Like a high-tech grappling hook you'd see on a spy movie

**I looked it up, and that is how it would work. Either that or they didn't use pawns

***In case you haven't guessed by now, Rogue has ophidiophobia (the irrational fear of snakes)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys I'm back with another chapter.

As for Maxaro's review: Yeah, I realize that the grammar sucks. -And as I stated in the first, I copied this from an RP I'm a part of, which is why the tense changes so often. Four different people are writing this. You should have seen it before my edits.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

* * *

The ceremony itself wasn't very long. All Ozpin did was call up 4 students at a time, announce their names along with the name of the team, and declare one person a leader. Linn figured that the Headmaster wouldn't do anything extravagant for this from what she saw during the opening speech when she first arrived. She perked up and dragged Lotus to the stage when she saw her picture on the screen.

"Sebastian Wong, Lotus Veil, Rogue West, and Linnaea Borealis. You four had retrieved the black queen and king pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SLVR, led by Sebastian Wong!"

"What?" Sebastian asked, surprised

Ozpin smiled and nodded his head in conformation.

"Don't act all surprised," Linn said while walking off the stage. "It's plainly obvious that you'd be the leader of our dysfunctional little team!"

"It wasn't obvious to me." Sebastian responded, walking off stage as well

"Think about it. Do you really think any of us is fit to lead a team?" she asked with a deadpan expression.

"Now that I think about it, none of you are really fit to lead. Still doesn't explain why I was made leader though." Sebastian said after a moment of thought

Linn facepalmed. "Stop questioning stuff and just accept the fact that you're the leader gosh dang it!"

"Fine, now I'm gonna go make some sweet rolls. So, bye." Sebastian said, heading in the direction of the kitchen

"Don't you think we should check out our new dorm first? You know, the one that we'll be spending the next four years of our life in?" Rogue asked

Linn covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhhh! I want sweet rolls! Let him go!"

"Right, well, to the dorm then." Sebastian decided, turning around and heading in the direction of their new dorm

* * *

The room was of decent size. It was simple: white walls, hard wood floors, a window, another door that probably led to the bathroom, and in the middle, were four beds.

"You know what this room needs? It needs more pink." Linn dashed out of the room "Don't worry guys! I'll be back!" she called from down the hallway.

"I'm not letting her make the room pink. I think it needs more grey." Sebastian said, looking around the room

"I'd prefer a dark shade of blue, maybe make the windowsills black, but I don't really care all that much, as long as it's not too vibrant...pink is too vibrant" Rogue input

"At least we agree on that, Rogue." Sebastian agreed, looking out the window

Linn came back with a giant bag filled with paint, stickers, lights, and other accessories, all different shades of pink.

"A little help? It won't fit through the door..."

"Gladly" Rogue said, putting a barrier up in front of the door

"Put down everything that's pink and we'll let you in." Sebastian tried bargaining

"Never! Now let me in!"

"No, enjoy sleeping in the hallway." Sebastian stood his ground

Linn frowned and walked away. Moments later she came back with her weapon. She rose it above her head, then brought it down against the barrier, cracking it a little.

In response, Sebastian rushed around the room, grabbing anything that he could and stacking it against the door way.

"Help me block the door!" he ordered

"I'm not sure we should destroy our furniture trying to keep her out"

"Well the only other way is-" Sebastian started to say, then stopped. He stepped back to the window and unslung his bow. He then nocked an arrow and aimed it at the doorway. "Get rid of the barrier when I say so." He ordered "Don't worry, this arrow is filled with sleeping gas."

"Okay. After she's asleep, we burn all the pink stuff"

"Alright, now get rid of the barrier!" Sebastian agreed

Rogue dropped the barrier, as per his leader's orders, but he put it right back up after the arrow flew through, just in case it didn't work

The arrow pinned Linn to the wall by her shirt. A second later, a few sections of the arrow opened up, and gas leaked out.

Linn smirked and dislodged the arrow from her shirt. "Ha! You think some silly sleeping gas is gonna-" She staggered forward and faceplanted, snoring softly.

Hearing the noise stop, and not feeling any pressure on his new barrier, Rogue dropped it, but remained alert in case it's a trick. He and Sebastian entered the hall.

"Alright, let's get to burning." Sebastian said after Linn remained unmoving for a bit He took out a lighter "Rogue, put her in bed then help me with this."

"She's fine there" Rogue responded, creating a barrier under the pink stuff as to protect the floor

" Put up a barrier around it to, we can't have it spreading." Sebastian ordered, preparing to light everything on fire

Rogue did just as he was asked, putting up a few more barriers around the area so it looked like a box that didn't have a top "Whoever said we can't play with fire?" He smirked

Sebastian then threw the lighter on the pile of pink things, setting all of it on fire and burning it. He then turned to Rogue. He noticed that when Rogue disagrees with something, he tends to speak his mind, but otherwise he follows orders immediately and without question, almost like a trained dog. He momentarily wondered why that was, before deciding to put the thought out of his mind and instead looked at Rogue, noticing something when he did

"Hey Rogue, I noticed that your eyes changed to red when you made your barriers. You wanna explain why?" he asked

"I think it's related to my aura." Rogue answered "It's mostly blue, and whenever I use my semblance, all the blue seems to drain from my eyes."

Linn mumbled something unintelligible and rolled onto her side clutching her weapon dangerously close to her chest as if it were some stuffed animal.

"Sounds interesting. Have you tried to find out why?" Sebastian asked, while trying to pry Linn's weapon away from her

"I made a small effort. It doesn't really interest me, though." He said, putting one last barrier on top of the burning pink decorations, making them into a box so the fire would burn out all the remaining oxygen. After a few seconds, he removed it, showing their charred remains "Got anything to wake her up?"

"Yeah." Sebastian responded "Hey, Linn, the sweet rolls are done. If you don't wake up your not getting any."

The girl's eyes flew open as she suddenly sat up.

"Where?! Where?!" She then took notice of the charred ashes on the floor and glared at them. "You both owe me 100 Lien."

"How about instead, I make sweet rolls that only you can eat?" Sebastian offered

Linn pointed to him. "You are forgiven." She then pointed to the other boy. "You, on the other hand, are not. Pay up buddy!"

"How about no" Rogue responded

"Fine then." Linn walked into the dorm and closed the door. A small click could be heard.

"Well, I'm gonna head to the kitchen so I'll see you guys later" Sebastian said, walking off "And Linn, that door better be unlocked when I get back."

* * *

When Sebastian arrived at the kitchen, he set to work making the sweet rolls.

After 10 minutes of gathering, making, and preparing everything, he put both batch's in the oven and set the timer to 40 minutes.

"Now, I wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rogue, not even bothering to wait, got to work picking the lock. Within a few minutes, he had it open.

"Wow, for such a prestigious school, you'd think they'd have better locks" he observed, walking in*

Seeing him enter the room, Linn's eye twitched. "You can pick locks. Why am I not surprised? Jeez, you're so mean," she whined, throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it, spinning it around in his hand, before tossing it back to her "Hey, by the way, have you seen Lotus? I haven't seen her since the ceremony"

Linn grabbed the redirected pillow and held it to her chest. "The infirmary, I'd imagine. Did you see those gashes on her?" She shook her head and squeezed the pillow, frowning.

"Oh, yeah" He said, looking saddened "I forgot. My injuries just _looked_ serious due to the fact that I was so low on aura, but she really got hurt didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did..." Linn was silent for a moment. A smile slowly spreaded across her face as she walked past him, grabbing the hood to his jacket along the way and dragging him backwards out the door.

"To the infirmary!"

Unfortunately, Rogue had taken off his cap upon his arrival to the dorm, and his hood wasn't protecting him anymore since Linn was currently holding it.

 _'Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later'_ he thought. A couple of students gave him nasty looks, but he ignored them

"Heyyyyy, what's with the hostile atmosphere all of a...oh." Linn released his hood and looked at the ears on top of his head. "Faunus, huh? Cool." She then began walking again.

"That's it? That's really all you've got to say? 'cool'?" Rogue asked, sounding surprised, and a little irritated at the lack of reaction from the very person who had just revealed his secret

"What did you expect? You want me to be dramatic about it? Okay. Holy crap! You're a Faunus! Oh my gosh! Wow, I am so shocked beyond disbelief! Surprise, surprise!" she exclaimed in a fake tone.

"No, but you could show a little emotion. Otherwise it's kind of creepy" He pointed out

Completely ignoring him, she sighed and stood on her toes, moving his ears around. "Does that feel weird?"

"Yeah, now quit it" He answered, somewhat angered, but also blushing from the girl's antics

"Nope! This is payback for burning my stuff!"

"Linn! Stop it!" He tried jerking his head away, but when he failed, his face got even redder

"You know, I still haven't received my 100 Lien. Well that's okay. Doing this is so much more fun!" she said, giggling a bit.

Rogue didn't really know what to do, so he sighed and continued towards the infirmary, Linn playing with his ears the whole time, and with every touch, his face heated up more. By the time they arrived, he was sure that he was as red as a tomato

"Oh, yay! We're here!" Linn moved away from him and knelt by the bed next to Lotus' sleeping form. She poked her cheek and sighed, "I guess we'll have to come back later."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here" Rogue said frantically, pushing her out the door. "See ya!" Once she was successfully out, he locked it.

Linn stared at the door, mouth agape for a few moments before she bursted out in laughter. She made her way back to the dorm, clutching her sides the whole entire time.

* * *

After 40 minutes, a ding was heard. Sebastian went over to the oven and took out both batches of sweet rolls. He saw that both were perfectly golden brown.

He waited for them to cool down for 2 minutes, then set to work glazing them.

"Right, time to take it back to the dorm." Sebastian said, after all of them were glazed over

He picked up the trays from both batches and headed back to his dorm.

"O-Oh, hey Sebastian!" Linn giggled upon his arrival, trying and failing to open the door.

"Hey. Linn, I'm gonna need you to open the door. My hands are full. Specifically with the sweet rolls." Sebastian said

"Yay! Sweet rolls!" Within an instant, the door was open and Linn had dragged him and the sweetrolls inside.

"Yeah here." Sebastian said, giving her one of the trays. "That one is all yours. These," he continued, indicating to the other tray, "are for me, Rogue, and Lotus. Speaking of which, where is Rogue?"

"Infirmary," she answered taking the tray he offered her, "He's checking on Lotus. And he locked me out! Sebastian, you gotta help me! He'll let you in!"

"He locked you out? Hm, sounds to me like he wanted to be alone with her." Sebastian said, smirking

"I can see those two getting together, actually."

"I know right!" Linn laced her fingers together with a happy look on her face. Her eyes were sparkling and you could almost see the hearts floating around her. "Such a cute and wonderful romance this could turn out to be!"

"Yeah, now all they need is a ship name and for them to actually get together." Sebastian said, chuckling

Linn thought for a moment, quietly nibbling on a sweet roll. "Rotus!" she exclaims, snapping her fingers in realization. An imaginary light bulb went off in her head. "Hey, you wanna do some espionage?"

"Yeah, count me in." Sebastian grinned

"Then you'll need these," she said, handing him a trench coat, sunglasses, and a fake mustache that she got from...somewhere. "I'll take the pics and you keep a lookout."

"I'm not wearing this." Sebastian stated firmly "And you do know that disguises like this never work right?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow

"Fine! Let's just go!" she said, pushing him out the room.

* * *

Lotus sat up, groaning. One arm was wrapped around her own midriff, which had been thoroughly bandaged and treated and eyes half open, she yawned, rolling her shoulders and stretching.

"What the...?" She looked around, taking in her surroundings, "A hospital...?"

"Lotus! You're okay!" Rogue exclaimed, grabbing the hand of her bandaged arm "Man, we were worried."

"Rogue..." She seemed stunned for a moment, an odd, contemplative air resting over her for a moment, before rolling her eyes.

"Psh, y'all got no faith in me apparently. I wouldn't let a scratch like that put me down." Her gaze flicked up for just a moment "No hood or hat today?"

"Yeah, Linn kinda dragged me out by my hood, and I didn't have the hat on, so now everybody knows anyway"

In response, she pressed her lips into a thin line, seeming to think.

"I like them." She said, lying back a bit, pulling her covers a little tighter with her free hand.

"Hey, don't strain yourself. Let me do it" He offered, pulling the covers up for her "How's that?"

"I'm not gonna hurt myself pulling my _sheets_ up." She laughed, a wide smile breaking her typically plain expression. "But thanks... It's good."

* * *

Arriving at the infirmary doors, Sebastian asked, "So he locked the door?"

He saw her nod "Well, lucky for us, I've got this." He said, holding up a small robotic spider

"And that is?"

"Its a spider camera." He explained "It's small enough it won't be noticed, silent enough where not even faunus can hear it, it can emit 350 volts of electricity when I want it to, and it will transmit both audio and video. -And we'll be able to see and hear all of it from this scroll." He finished, holding up a scroll

"Ooo!" Linn sat down by the door, pulling Sebastian with her. "It's a movie! Release the kraken, err, spider!"

As he was asked, Sebastian put the spider on the ground. and activated it from his scroll. It jolted to life, and a second later, it sped under the door, crawled up the wall and to the ceiling, until it was right above Rogue and Lotus. It's circular head then zoomed in on the two of them.

"You know, Lotus, I'm actually only half-faunus." Rogue admitted, unaware that he was being spied on

"So?" She shrugged in response, "Human, Faunus, none of that really defines who you are." She swung her legs over the bed so she could face him, letting out a small, unwilling grunt. "Anyways, you seem tense. Something happen while I was out cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine...I'm lying. I actually am a little tense, but it's not because of anything that happened when you were out, it's just some stuff my dad used to say to me...Or my step-dad rather."

Lotus' expression changed at the mention of his step father, knowing, full of empathy. She breathed out, wrapping him in her arms.

"Whatever he told you, your heritage doesn't matter to me. You're you, and I think you're awesome. Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah...I guess. Should I just start?"

Lotus nodded, she then pulled back to meet his eyes.

"Whenever you're ready."

* * *

Linn sighed and turned off the scroll. "Time to go." She stood up and stretched, then yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to hit the sack early. That sleeping arrow didn't really help my tiredness. Plus, classes start tomorrow."

"Yeah, this is something he should tell us when he's ready, so let's get going." Sebastian agreed "I have a feeling we're gonna need the sleep anyway." he guided the spider back to him, then stood up and stretched

* * *

"Well, My mom had a one-night-stand with my biological dad, the thing is, she was a married woman, so given that both my mom and my step-dad were human, the fact that I turned out with faunus ears was a simple way for my step-dad to see that I wasn't his. -And the worst part is that my mom died giving birth to me. So yeah, my step-father hated me because I was a constant reminder that his wife cheated on him. Not only that, but he was also a racist, so he probably wouldn't be very happy with me, even if I was his. To this day, I still don't know why my mom didn't just get rid of me before I was born. It would have saved her life and her family..."

"Don't talk like that," Lotus scolded quietly, looking down, "Cause if she had gotten rid of you, then I'd have never gotten to meet you, either."

"Whatever." He said, but from his tone, it was nearly impossible to tell what he meant by it

"Hey, Rogue." Lotus ventured, standing with some effort. "I have a bet to make with you."

"What's that?" He asked, supporting her with his arms

"I'd bet Linn is stuffing herself on something sweet right now." She grinned "C'mon, let's head back." She tugged on his hoodie, walking ahead slowly.

He smiled, following her

* * *

Okay guys, believe it or not, chapter five is already out, I just have to copy it from the RP and do the edits. It's filled with cuteness for all you fans of cuteness out there (and the air conditioners of cuteness too, I don't discriminate). Also, with this chapter, this is the third longest "SLVR" on fanfiction in terms of number of chapters (Followed by the 5-chapter "SLVR: Heroes of a new haven" by AgentPluto789 and the 11-chapter "Team SLVR!" by Ikasury). It also comes in second place for the most number of words out of all the "SLVR"s. (Beaten only by Ikasury's "Team SLVR!")

*Just to be clear, the locks aren't bad. Rogue's just a really good lock-pick


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, people, I'm back! -And as I promised last chapter, there will be cuteness for all you fans and/or air conditioners of it

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

* * *

As the sun rose on the new day, Linn was going about her morning routine of cleaning herself up and changing into her brand new uniform. Once she was done, she sat on the floor with a notepad and pencil in front of a TV that clearly wasn't there yesterday. The channel showed a pink panther-like cartoon and a tiny man going back and forth, painting and repainting a house pink and blue respectively. She began scribbling on the notepad.

Sebastian woke up and saw Linn in front of the TV scribbling in a note pad.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Taking notes," she said, simply, her eyes flicking back and forth between the TV and the notepad.

"On what?" he ventured, getting up and stretching

"You should probably wake up Lotus and Rogue," Linn suggested, completely ignoring his question. "Class starts at nine."

"I'll do that after I'm done."Sebastian said, beginning his morning rituals; he showered, got dressed, and brushed his teeth.

Lotus groaned, holding the pillow tighter over her head. "It's too early for people to be talking..." She kicked her feet, tangling her blankets about her. "Rogue make 'em shut up...!"

Rogue, being a heavy sleeper, slept right through both Sebastian and Linn talking and Lotus' request

"Rogggguuueee...!" Lotus whined, throwing one of her pillows at him, trying to get his attention, not realizing he's trying to sleep as well. He groaned and got up after the pillow hit his face

"What?" He asked

"Tell them to shut up!" Lotus cried into her pillow.

"Eh?...Whatever. Shut up, guys" He said before laying back down

"Actually, you two have to wake up now. If you don't, I'm gonna have to wake you up my way." Sebastian said, coming out of the bathroom holding two cups filled with water. Unfortunately, Rogue didn't pay any attention to him as he had already fallen back asleep

Frowning and shaking his head, Sebastian tossed the water from both cups on Rogue and Lotus' heads.

Rogue jerked awake, coughing the liquid out of his mouth

"This better be water" he immediately said

"Don't worry, its water. And I did warn you two." Sebastian said, smirking. His smirk soon failed, however, as the liquid passed right through Lotus, wetting the bed instead of her hair and he quickly found an invisible boot planted firmly up his rear. He heard an invisible Lotus walk away into the bathroom. The door slammed shut, the shower roaring to life.

"Oh heyyyyy! You guys are awake! Awesome! The uniforms are in the closet, by the way," Linn said, finally taking her eyes off the TV.

"Yeah, and I'm all wet. Thanks a lot Sebastian" Rogue complained

"We have to get to class in about an hour. I asked you to wake up and you didn't, so I had to wake you up my way." Sebastian said

"You could have tried shaking me awake first"

"Lotus did throw a pillow at you," Linn pointed out, "We expected that you'd wake up for her."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rogue asked, blushing at the 'for her' part, but ignoring the fact that he actually did wake up when Lotus threw the pillow at him

Meanwhile, something heavy thumped against the floor in the bathroom, like someone had tripped and fallen.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?!" They heard Lotus sputter through the wall.

Sebastian looked at Linn and smirked

"Oh, you two know exactly what it means."

"No! No I don't and now I'm VERY CONFUSED!" Lotus replied, voice wavering with obvious embarrassment.

Linn stood up and smoothed out her skirt. "You two were in the infirmary for an awfully long time yesterday. What did you guys do, hmm?"

"W-we just talked" Rogue answered, blush growing deeper at Linn's implications

"Are you sure that's all you did?" Sebastian asked, smirking

"Y-yes" He responded as he began to fidget with his hands

"Fine, fine. You two can keep your 'personal' business to yourselves," Linn said, scrunching up her nose. "Anyways, I'm going to the cafeteria. See ya at class guys!"

"Yeah, see you guys later." Sebastian said, also headed to the Cafeteria

Lotus poked her head out the bathroom door, face red with embarrassment. "So... Uh..." She turned invisible and walked out, grabbing her uniform from the closet. "How'd you sleep?" She asked, clearly at a loss as to what to say.

"Fine" Rogue replied, just as awkwardly, taking his shirt off and grabbing a towel in preparation for his own shower. He entered the bathroom and began showering. Five minutes later, he left the bathroom and saw Lotus standing there, wearing the typical female uniform for Beacon. "I hate skirts... And plaid." She muttered, trying to pull the skirt down to cover more of her legs.

"I think it looks good on you" Rogue said, blushing slightly, though it wasn't clear whether it was new or if his blush from earlier just hadn't died down yet. "But I do see where you're coming from. I can't stand dressing up" He continued, looking down at his own uniform which he had put on after his shower

She shivered, "At least you don't have to wear a skirt... Or dresses." She made a face, looking down at herself. "Anyways, thanks. You look pretty darn dashing yourself." She walked over to him, grabbing his arm, "We should probably go to class."

"U-Uh, okay" He stuttered, his face once again getting noticeably redder

* * *

"So I hear Beacon is hosting the Vytal Festival this year. Even though it doesn't start until next semester, I heard some people were already training for the tournament. Are you gonna participate?" Linn asked Sebastian as they walked toward the cafeteria

"It depends, you?" Sebastian redirected the question

"Of course! I mean I don't know what the person will get if they win, but it has gotta be awesome, right?"

"True, but, yeah I'm gonna participate. Its gonna be awesome, plus I'll get to fight people from the other kingdoms." Sebastian said, smirking

"Yeah!" Linn cheered but immediately blanched as if having some sort of realization. She covered her face with her hands and walked a little faster.

"Hey Linn, you okay?" Sebastian asked, walking next to her

She gave a sound of affirmation into her hands before removing them from her face. She grinned "Sorry. I had a, uh...nausea? Yeah, I felt nauseous for a bit. But I'm better! Yeah..."

"You don't seem okay." Sebastian observed

Casting a sidelong glance, Linn responded, "I haven't eaten yet. Now shoo. Go talk to some people."

Sebastian shook his head, and walked ahead to the cafeteria.

"Why is it that the only women I know are either insane, complete bitches, or strange?" He mumbled to himself

* * *

Linn sighed as she watched students come into the classroom one by one. Having already eaten breakfast, she decided to head to class early. She chose a spot in the top row. Linn caught sight of two familiar faces and grinned.

"Lotus! Rogue!" she called out while waving. "You still haven't de-leeched from one another, eh?"

"Uh-Umm..." Rogue stuttered awkwardly

"Jeez, for a sarcastic guy you sure do stutter and blush a lot," Linn pointed out. "Come up here Lotus! I saved you a seat!"

 _'I may be sarcastic, but that doesn't mean I'm not also shy'_ Rogue thought to himself, but didn't respond to her verbally

Sebastian walked in and found a seat, two seats away from Linn.

Lotus popped in beside Linn, patting Rogue on the back jokingly.

After everyone was seated, the teacher, professor Port, introduced himself, "Now, my name is-"

Suddenly, the door flew open, and 8 other students crashed through it, falling onto the floor.

"Are we late?" The youngest one with silver eyes and a red cape asked

"Hm," the professor hums, looking at the clock, "No, you're one minute early. Now, take a seat."

They each then went to their own seats.

"What an entrance..." Linn whispered.

"You're telling me." Sebastian whispered back

"She gets to wear a cloak? Why can't I wear pants?" Lotus grumbled, pulling on her skirt again.

"I think you look fine either way" Rogue repeated his earlier statement, forgetting that he'd already said that

"Awww! How sweet!" Linn cooed, causing both of their faces to light up in red. Lotus' eyes to widened a bit and Rogue once again began playing with his hands

Professor Port cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention before continuing on with his lecture. Linn dipped her head in slight embarrassment while Lotus sighed, dragging out her notebook before scribbling meaningless lines on the paper, pretending to take notes.

* * *

Sebastian listened to Port's lecture closely. While most would think it was just the teacher boasting about himself, if you listened closely, you'd be able to see that he was teaching them something. No matter how strange of a way it was. Linn, on the other hand, only heard it as the professor bragging about what a great huntsman he was. She sighed and blew strands of her hair out of her face, before scribbling something on a piece of paper and passing it to Lotus.

 _I'm so bored._

The paper vanished suddenly. A moment later it reappeared right in front of her.

 _Me too. More interesting when no one can see you, though._

 _Oh, cool! Though doesn't this affect your aura? I don't want you to get tired out._ Linn wrote before once again passing the paper

The paper returned once again a moment after she's done.

 _Nah, I can keep myself like this almost as long as I want, so long as nothing distracts me. Plus, it only takes a short little rest for me to get my aura back._

 _Oh, well in that case...what's up between you and Rogue huh?_

 _What do you mean?_ The response took longer to come than before.

 _Oh you know. The stuttering. The blushing. The fact that you guys came into the class arm-in-arm. It looks like you two are_ _dating_. Linn looked at the note for a moment before passing it back.

Lotus' projection suddenly stopped being a projection, as she leaned over whispering, "Wait... WHAT?! Dating? It looks like I'm dating him? Oh my god he.. I mean I... I mean we- Oh forget it!" Her projection went back to scribbling as Lotus vanished away, probably trying to hide from her own embarrassment.

Linn bit her lip, trying not to laugh. She buried her face in her arms as her shoulders shook.

"What's so funny?" Rogue whispered

Linn turned her head, trying to control her breathing. With a grin she whispered, "Oh nothing."

Rogue leaned away, realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of her, but Sebastian immediately took his place "So what was so funny?"

Linn leaned back into her chair and put a finger to her lips while winking. "Not telling~"

"Well now I really wanna know." Sebastian whispered

Linn hummed but otherwise ignored Sebastian. Meanwhile, Lotus' projection flickered as she shut it down, still red faced and tense. She took it's place almost seamlessly, as she put her notebook away, it's paper now seemingly untouched by ink. Linn noticed one thing right away. Lotus was suddenly wearing pants, rather than a skirt

"Huh? How did you...nevermind. Though Rogue was right about the skirt suiting you. Unless you're just afraid of someone checking out your undies. That's why I wore my shorts!" Linn giggled quietly before lifting up her skirt a bit. Indeed there were her pink shorts she usually wears.

"It's not that, I just don't like the open feeling." Lotus admitted

"Wha- A Skirt?" One of the male students suddenly cried, looking down at his lap "How did-? What?! When did a skirt get there?!"

Lotus shrugged, "Magic, that's how." She stuck a slender wallet into her pocket,

Linn laughed out loud. "Best. Semblance. Ever!"

Port sent a pointed glare her way, clearing his throat.

"Shh!" Lotus scolded "It's effectiveness has a lot to do with whether people understand it or not."

"Heh. Sorry," Linn apologized meekly. The rest of the time in class passed ever so slowly. To her, the bell signaling the end of first period would be a blessing. When it finally did come, Lotus stood, stretching with a yawn. Hands in her newly acquired pockets, she forgot her earlier embarrassment and practically ran up to Rogue, bumping into him playfully.

"H-Hey Lotus, what's up?" The boy asked, still somewhat nervous around her

She didn't respond, but instead rested her face against his shoulder and just stood there.

"You're warm..." she mumbled, seeming pleased.

"You seeing this?" Sebastian asked Linn with a smirk

"Huh?" Linn set down her camera. "Oh, way ahead of you."

"Now, should we interrupt their love fest, or should we leave them alone for now?" Sebastian asked

"Nah. I gotta head for Combat Studies anyways. And I don't think Goodwitch would appreciate it if I held up the class because I was late. Oh but don't worry. These pics will be the perfect candidate for blackmail later on!"

"Yeah, I got history with oobleck. And I can already think of the things that blackmail will be good for. So, I'll see ya later." Sebastian said

"Well, I guess I'll see ya, Rogue..." Lotus waved, doing a little hop backwards and vanishing.

"Bye..." Rogue replied in a dazed voice

A second later, Lotus appeared beside Sebastian and they began heading to class. "Oobleck, right?" She asked, looking up towards him.

"Yeah, come on Lotus, we can't be late." Sebastian said, trying to get her to hurry up

Meanwhile, Linn walked out of the classroom and grabbed a very dazed looking Rogue from the back of his collar and dragged him toward their next class.

"To Goodwitch's class!" she announced

* * *

"By the way, you wanna tell me what that was about?" Sebastian asked, indicating what Lotus did to Rogue, once their other two teammates were out of earshot. Lotus' face reddened a bit in response

"He's warm..." Is all she murmered, looking away.

"I'm sure he is. Though that doesn't explain why you did the thing that couples normally do." Sebastian said, smirking at her

"C-Couples-?!" She flickered in and out of invisibility, seeming more and more embarrassed by the second.

"Yeah, girls always put their heads in the crook of a guys neck, always with those they either have feelings for or are in a relationship with." Sebastian said, enjoying the situation immensely. Lotus, on the other hand, wasn't so pleased. She buried her face in her hands, groaning in a wordless stream of heated embarrassment.

"Its alright Lotus, once you tell him how you feel, you won't be embarrassed by this anymore. And I'll help with that." Sebastian said with a smirk only the joker could match

"Help...?" She took a moment to think about it, then realization dawns on her,

"Oooh nonono. No. NONO." She lightly punched him on the shoulder again and again, "NONONONONONONONONONONO"

"Alright, that's enough." Sebastian said, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder "Now, I'm going to help you with your feelings for Rogue. And stop hitting me" She ignored him, however, and continued to lightly hit his back

"No...!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but to no real avail."Let!" She flickered once, "Go!"

"Tell you what, I'll let you go if you can look me in the eye and say that you have no feelings for Rogue what-so-ever." Sebastian bargained

"..." She stopped hitting him for a moment, only to continue with an increased fervor. "Jerk!"

"So you do have feelings for Rogue? I knew it!" Sebastian exclaimed

With a grunt, she put her foot into his softer belly, knocking the air from his lungs. Rolling off of him, she smacked him upside the head. "JERK"

"You have got to stop hitting me." Sebastian said, catching her arm as she went in for another strike "And don't worry Lotus, I won't tell anyone."

Lotus made a face, sticking her tongue out, but she _did_ stop hitting him.

"Good," Sebastian said, letting go of her arm, "now, let's get to class."

"...Fine." She conceded, heading off ahead of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Linn and Rogue were having their own conversation.

"Sooooooo...you and Lotus huh?" Linn asked, casting a glance behind her.

"What? Why would you say that?" Rogue responded. His voice was cool, calm, and collected, but his body language told a much different story. His face was once again red and he took a sudden interest in the ground

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that YOU'RE BLUSHING! It's cute!" Linn smiled and patted his arm in a comforting manner. "Now, now. Despite the fact that you just met her 3 days ago, I'm here to help you guys! But first, you gotta admit it to yourself before you go on sending declarations of your love to her!"

"I don't need your 'help'. I'll admit she's nice and pretty and stuff, but I don't like her like that"

Linn shot him a deadpan look in response.

"What?"

"I can see that this will be a work-in-progress," she sighed, flicking the middle of his forehead. "Nevertheless, you'll change your mind. I bet 20 Lien on it! So ha!"

"You're never gonna let this go, are you?"

"If I admit I like her, will you leave the two of us alone?" He bargained

"Yup!"

"Well then...I guess that...I may have...feelings...for her" He admitted hesitantly

Linn squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. "Yay! See, now was that difficult?"

"Yes" He deadpanned

"Of course it wasn't!" she declared, completely ignoring him. "Love triumphs over all! I would know! I've seen it in movies! Now, c'mon! We're gonna be late!"

* * *

So how was it? I told you there'd be cuteness didn't I? There was. Also, anybody else notice Sebastian smirks a lot? He's not my character, as I stated in the intro to chapter 1, so don't think I'm being a hypocrite. Anyways, ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

First off, thanks everybody for reading the story

Okay. So for the guest reviewer:

1) I took your advice and did the asterisk thing, and even edited the earlier chapters to fix that too

2) Believe it or not, Rogue only told Lotus half of his backstory, and left out a bunch of the important details. -And he didn't even begin to delve into the darker half, which is hinted at in this chapter, and something you'll see in full later on

3) I think you're forgetting that all of the characters in here are based off of real people, and played by the authors they're based off of. I put that in the authors note in chapter 1. Linn and Rogue will continue to act as close friends because Akuma Kawashima (Linn) and I (Rogue) are actually really close friends. Now, that said, I should clarify that I'm not really dating Aegis Fell (Lotus).

4) The thing with Sebastian and Linn not dating. Don't worry. They wont. That was mainly so I could tease Akuma Kawashima (Linn) and werewolf35 (Sebastian) if I was writing it myself and they tried to tease me (Rogue) and Aegis Fell (Lotus). In fact, when werewolf35 created Sebastian, he gave him a crush on Blake, but I took that out for the sake of the poll (Which didn't turn out) and because I'm a really big Black Sun fan. As for him being like her older brother, you may be surprised to know that werewolf35 is younger than Akuma Kawashima by two years (I wont give you their ages though)

Now, without further ado, I give you chapter 6!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

* * *

Linn and Rogue arrived at the combat arena just as the bell rang.

"Ah, Miss Borealis, Mr. West. We're so glad you could join us" Goodwitch said without looking up from her scroll. Linn laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, sorry about-"

Goodwitch cut her off. "Please take your seat Linnaea. Rogue, you will be sparing first. Go get changed."

"Very well" Rogue replied, walking off to get changed

"Yes ma'am" Linn mumbled, as she quickly made her way to her seat.

* * *

The screen lit up showing the two contestants' aura levels, both full and green. On one side was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, while on the other was Rogue West, self-proclaimed punk from the back-streets. It would be an interesting battle indeed. Weiss took out Myrtenaster and Rogue drew Della Luna and Della Notte* as they both got into their battle stances. Weiss' was a clear indicator of all the combat training she had received while Rogue's was laid back, but showed that he was ready to take anything she could dish out

"Begin!" Professor Goodwitch announced, and Weiss immediately took action, using a propulsion glyph to charge at Rogue with weapon pointed straight ahead. Rogue waited until the last possible second then side-stepped the attack. Weiss was a smart girl and he knew it. He figured it would be best not to underestimate her, so rather than attack immediately, he would let her wear herself out, then attack.

Weiss, on the other hand, saw right threw his strategy, and, using yet another glyph, changed directions and propelled herself right at him. Rogue put up a barrier to block it, and Weiss backed up. Suddenly, the barrier disappeared, while a bunch of smaller, pointed barriers formed in Rogue's hands. He threw them all up in the air and then, with a lash of his aura, sent them all flying towards her, forcing her to back flip away from them. They disappeared the second Rogue realized that they were going to miss their mark as Weiss once again charged toward him, but she suddenly turned, right as she was about to hit him, and a trail of ice appeared surrounding Rogue. It began to close in on him, but he jumped up, a platform forming below him as he did, letting him jump again. He then jumped straight down at her, slicing down with Della Notte, but she blocked it using her aura, which took a hit. She then came right back with an attack of her own, but he rolled out of the way

"Hmm. Impressive" he complimented her, breathing heavily

"You're not so bad yourself...for a faunus" she responded, also out of breath

"Why thank you for that wonderful compliment" He said sarcastically

* * *

Meanwhile, in the stands, Phyrra Nikos, one of the best fighters at beacon, looked on

"He never attacks first." she realized, talking to herself as she observed his strategy "He always waits for her to attack, then either counters immediately or uses the position that her attack put him in to counter"

* * *

Back down on the arena floor, glyphs suddenly formed all around Rogue, and Weiss rushed toward him, trying to barrage him by repetitively bouncing around**. She managed to get a few hits in, but suddenly slipped on a barrier that formed right in front of one of her glyphs, falling onto the ground. Rogue got down on one knee and put Della Luna to her throat, but she took a risk and spun around, tripping him. He fell down, but with a little quick thinking, formed a sharp barrier, connecting her to the ground by her combat skirt.

"It's a draw" professor Goodwitch announced. Both fighters had been so caught up in the fight that they didn't even notice their aura. When Weiss had spun around, the dagger fell from Rogue's hand, forcing her to use part of her aura to protect herself, dropping her into the red zone, but the barrier Rogue formed to keep her in place had made it so his aura dropped into the red zone as well

* * *

Meanwhile, Lotus and Sebastian reached professor Oobleck's class. Lotus vanished just before reaching the door, leaving Sebastian seemingly alone, with the full focus of a coffee-mug wielding, green-haired, scholarly looking man on him.

"MR WONG" He pronounced, voice echoing across the walls and barreling out of him. "PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT, CLASS HAS ALREADY BEGUN!" Dashing back to the chalkboard, he rapidly began speaking, a stream of words no one could really understand. Lotus reappeared in one of the back rows, waving, eyes filled with mischief as Sebastian took a seat, glaring at her. She vanished and a matter of seconds later, a projection taking her place as the real Lotus appeared in a seat right next to him.

"What? Not funny?" She seemed legitimately concerned, her mood shifted quickly. "Was that rude? Oh shit that was probably rude..."

"I'm not gonna lie, that was a little rude. Though it was also funny, so good job there." Sebastian whispered to her, smirking

"So... You're NOT mad." She sighed in relief, leaning back in her chair.

"No, I'm not mad. Why would you think I was mad?" he asked

"Er..." She shrugged, suddenly shifting her focus back to Oobleck.

"Ms Veil, I would appreciate if you would refrain from using your semblance in the middle of my lecture and return to your seat." The teacher turned to give a meaningful look at the empty space further down from Sebastian. Lotus flickered for a moment as she took the place of her projection. She grumbled wordlessly.

* * *

Back at the battle arena, one by one students battled one another. Victories were made, prides were damaged, but in the end everyone learned something out of it.

"Alright students!" Goodwitch announced, "This shall be the last battle for today. I'm pitting Nora Valkyrie vs. Linnaea Borealis." Both girls in pink cheered and high-fived. A small ripple of aura went through Nora; brief and almost unnoticeable. They quickly changed into their combat uniforms and made their way into the arena.

"You may begin."

Nora and Linn charged at each other with their weapons in melee form. They met in the middle, weapons clashing in a stalemate for a moment before Nora pressed a button, causing Linn to be launched backwards by an explosion. She landed onto her back with a grunt as a small chunk of her aura decreased.

As did Nora's.

She wasted no time and brought her hammer over her head with the intention of crushing Linn into the ground, but the other girl was quick and kicked her square in the chest before getting up. It was quite obvious that Nora had the greater advantage in strength while Linn did in agility. Nora had changed her weapon into its ranged form and began firing heart shaped grenades in Linn's direction. Linn was able to dodge a great majority of them, but in the end, some managed to hit her, causing her aura to be taken down halfway. But once again, Nora's did as well.

Linn saw her confusion as she looked at the screen and saw that her aura level was tied with hers.

"How are you doing that?" Nora asked incredulously.

"Magic!" Linn replied.

"Really?! Wow! My friend Ren showed me a magic trick once. Hey Ren! What was the name-"

"Focus on the battle Nora!" a boy in green, presumably Ren, called out from the stands.

"Oh yeah...WHOA!"

Linn had taken the opportunity to attack her while she was distracted. She took her axe an made a diagonal slash. Nora was quick, however, and countered with a horizontal swing of her hammer, sending Linn into a wall. Both girls' auras dropped dangerously close to the red zone. Deciding to finish the match once and for all, Nora charged once more, using a grenade as momentum.

It connected to the wall just where Linn had been and made dozens of cracks, threatening to break. She had managed to duck under it at the last second. Curling her hand into a fist, Linn sent an uppercut punch into Nora's stomach, effectively dropping the rest of her aura into the red zone.

* * *

Later that day, Team SLVR was sitting at lunch, enjoying their meals, but they were interrupted when an annoying laugh filled the air. Rogue's wolf ears perked up and he turned his head to see Team CRDL, who, in his opinion, was one of the douche-iest teams ever, picking on a rabbit faunus girl for her ears. He growled angrily and clenched his hand around his silverware so hard that his knuckles turned white, violently stabbing at his peas with his fork as he glared at them, not even bothering to bring the peas to his mouth

Linn and Lotus exchanged worried glances before Linn spoke up. "Careful Rogue. If you squeeze any harder, you'll break it in half," she laughed nervously, trying to relive the tension. Rogue, in response, averted his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I want to kill them" He said, sounding eerily serious

Linn choked on the drink she was sipping and sputtered out, "N-Now let's not do anything rash! That's a bit too much, don't you think?"

"I said I wanted to, not that I was going to" Rogue re-affirmed

"Want help?" Lotus said quietly, leaning in, "I can hide bodies." She grinned, making it clear that she was mostly joking. Mostly.

"Nah, I'm good" Rogue joked right back, her mere presence seeming to calm him down

"Really? Hmm, guess I got excited over nothing..."

"Sorry about that. It's just guys like them really piss me off"

* * *

That night, Rogue was walking along one of Beacon's numerous sidewalks. He was fond of taking walks late at night. Unfortunately, this night, he had the misfortune to run into a certain orange haired bully and his team on his way back.

"Hey, wolf boy, what's up?" He asked, though it was clear he didn't really care "Run out to howl at the moon?"

"Well, Cardin. If animal stereotypes were true, than wouldn't an ass like you be out pulling carts on some farm nobody's ever heard of?"***

"You smart-mouthed piece of trash. I'll show you a thing or two" Cardin said, pulling out his mace

 _'Well that escalated fast'_ Rogue thought, but responded anyway

"I've been wanting to do this for a while now, so bring it on!"

Cardin charged at him, bringing his mace down and aiming right at the other boy's head, but Rogue quickly put up a barrier to block it, then pulled out Della Luna and Della Notte, and formed more shard-like pointed barriers in his hand. He threw them at Cardin, who knocked them out of the air with his mace, but he didn't realize that it was simply a distraction, as Rogue was behind him in an instant and with a sweep of his own leg, he knocked Cardin's out from under him, causing him to drop down to his knees, giving Rogue the perfect opportunity to grab him by his hair and hold Della Notte to his neck

"You lose" he said simply, before removing the dagger and beginning to walk away. Panting, Cardin made a signal to his team-mates, signalling them to charge after him. Sky drew his halberd, Dove, his sword, and Russel drew his own daggers and they immediately charged after Rogue. Rogue attempted to fight back, but taking on three other huntsmen in training at once was something he was not ready for. He tried to escape, but failed due to a bullet shot behind him. Russel was the quickest, and the first to reach him, spinning in the air before attempting to land a hit. When Rogue put up a barrier to block, Sky took his place and Rogue was left unprepared and got knocked back, despite using his aura to block it, though not in barrier form. Before he could even get up, however, all three of them were on top of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the SLVR dorm, Lotus groaned, staring at her math homework with disdain

 _'Oh wait... Maybe Rogue could help!'_ She looked around the dorm, but didn't see him.

"Mmmrmrm..." She tossed the paper away

"Wait... Where is he?" She jumped up, a look of worry across her face as she dashed out the door, disappearing into thin air as she headed out to search for him.

* * *

Rogue was laying on the ground, already unconscious. 'Bruised and battered' would have been an understatement. In fact, he'd been beaten to a pulp. Cuts littered his body, and it's obvious that most of them were still open, as blood continued to leak out, staining his clothes. Cardin stood on top of him, grinding his metal boot into Rogue's back.

"How do you like that? Cocky faunus slime. Got too big for yourself and thought you could take on a human" He spit on him "Stupid animal...Let's go" and with a gesture for his teammates to follow, he took off, the rest of CRDL right behind him

* * *

Soft, barely audible steps echoed on the stone.

"...Oh no..." Lotus' voice escaped her chest, her breath coming faster. "No, no, no...!"

She dashed over to Rogue's unconscious form, moving to cradle his head. "Rogue? Rogue?!" Setting her head to his chest, she sighed once she heard his faint heartbeat. Hands moving fast, she brought her scroll up, dialing Linn's number.

* * *

Back in the SLVR dorm, Linn groaned and blindly reached for her scroll chiming on the table. "'Hello?...Lotus why are you-...He's what?!" Lshe quickly jumped out of her bed and began changing into her clothes.

"Alright. I'm on my way."

She dashed out the door.

* * *

Lotus threw off her hoodie, once again tearing up the shirt beneath to bandage Rogue's wounds, before replacing the ragtag jacket again.

"Rogue, Rogue listen to my voice, you need to wake up." She pleaded, voice stressed.

Unfortunately, Rogue didn't make a single movement and Lotus' expression darkened slightly in turn. She hefted him up into her arms, and started carrying him towards the infirmary.

"Why is it that we always find you in the worst situations possible?" Linn panted, as she arrived. She ran up to them and helped take Rogue's other arm.

"Me?" She grunted "Nevermind, Let's just get him there."

"Him" Linn corrected as they finally reached the doors to the infirmary.

* * *

Rogue opened his eyes to find himself in an infirmary bed, bandaged all around. He had a few minor fractures, and a lot of blood-loss, but other than that had managed to get by without many problems. His only severe injury was that of a rib which had been cracked all the way through and slid slightly out of position. He looked down to see Lotus asleep in a chair next to him, head resting on the bed. He flinched in pain as he did so, but he smiled softly when he saw her. An orderly came in.

"Well, looks like you're up. That was one hell of a fight you got into, kid" The orderly said

"How'd you know it was a fight?" Rogue asked in shock

"All injuries tell a story. Just judging by the shape of the bruises, anybody with basic medical knowledge could tell that it was a fight. But what we found interesting was that there was evidence of multiple prior broken bones and other serious injuries along with something very peculiar: evidence of multiple snake bites, all around the body. -And what was most peculiar of all was that none of theses...discoveries had been properly treated. Care to share, kid?"

"I'd really rather keep that to myself" Rogue growled, somewhat annoyed that the orderly was being so nosy

"Hey, chill out, kid. I'm not all bad. -And that's some girlfriend you've got there. Didn't leave the room once except for classes"

"G-Girlfriend?" Rogue blushed "N-No. She's just a member of my team"

"Whatever you say, kid" The orderly chuckled

"Wait, you said that she's left to go to classes. Exactly how long have I been here?"

"Three days" He responded, sounding nonchalant

"What!?" Rogue was shocked at first, but managed to calm himself down as not to wake Lotus "Well it seems I'll be here for a while, so I might wanna get to know you and the rest of the staff, so what's your name?"

"The name's Allan."

"Just to make sure, you don't have anything against the faunus, do you?"

"No. Believe it or not, I'm a faunus myself. A raven, in fact. My full name is Allan Poe**** and I know what it's like to be mocked for who you are"

"I get it. Faunus orderlies to make the faunus students feel more comfortable. A simple trick"

"Nothing gets past you, kid"

"I have a name, you know. It's Rogue"

"I know, I just prefer 'kid'"

"So why did they send you instead of a regular nurse?"

"Believe it or not, a bunch of the kids here are idiots who are way too into fighting for their own good. I'm here to make sure they stay put and don't try to run out on their own before they're ready"

"I see, well, good night, Allan" and with that, Rogue closed his eyes

* * *

As the morning sun peaked in through the windows, Lotus stirred slightly, her balance on the chair jeopardized. She fell to the floor with a short, un-lady-like cry of surprise. Groaning from the floor, she sat up. Her whole expression changed as soon as she saw Rogue, the room literally brightening around her a bit, light streaming from her. "You're awake!" She exclaimed, leaping up and wrapping her arms around Rogue's shoulders, a little wetness from her eyes dampening his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm awake." He patted her back comfortingly "It's alright. You don't have to cry"

"I-I'm not crying asshole...!" She sobbed, holding him a little tighter.

He smiled softly at her response, not even bothering to verbally respond, but instead hugged her tighter to him before loosening his grip again

"Who..." She began quietly, "Who did this to you?" Her hands clutched his shirt a little tighter.

"Team CRDL" He replied in slight pain "Cardin picked a fight with me and I beat him, so he sent his whole team after me and I was outnumbered"

Her shoulders tensed, body going ridged for just a moment, "I see..." She whispered with a hushed tone.

"Lotus, are you alright?" Rogue asked, concern in his voice, but before Lotus could answer, he was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat

"Ahem." Linn grinned from ear to ear as she made her way to the bedside while holding something behind her back, unaware of the scene that just took place. "Glad to see you're awake partner!" she exclaimed brightly before bowing her head; her hair shielding her eyes for a moment. "We...We were worried for a moment."

Patting his head, she revealed a small bag. "Lunch. You need to eat, Lotus," she said, putting it on the table. "Now, I can't stay long so I'll check on you after class is over, okay? Don't have too much fun you two."

"You're lucky I can't move!" Rogue said despite his entire face turning red

"I should buy myself a lottery ticket," Linn hummed in response before smirking. "You're quite lucky yourself. Lotus barely left your side. Sebastian is helping out with your schoolwork too."

"-And here I was thinking I was gonna be screwed over by a couple days of schoolwork that I would have done a half-assed job on anyway" Rogue joked sarcastically

"I'll send Sebastian your regards. Anyways, take care of your patient, _Nurse Veil_ _!_ Make sure to kiss all his boo-boos!" Linn giggled, making her way out the door.

"You're _really_ lucky I can't move" He called after her, putting more emphasis on his earlier statement as his face grew into an even deeper shade of red

Linn shook her head and laughed. "Bye!~"

"Rogue..." Lotus groaned, face heating his shoulder up. "Do me a favor and kill me now, before she says more..."

"I'd never intentionally harm you, much less kill you" He said

"It was a joke..." She mumbled, "And Rogue..." Her voice shook a little bit as she sat up, meeting his eyes. "I, uh..." Her gaze started to bounce, hands to fidget. "I... like you... A lot." She drifted off, and would have been inaudible if not for Rogue's sharp ears.

"Lotus..." He began, but then noticed that she fell asleep, and smiled at her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead "I like you a lot too" He admitted, rubbing the back of her head gently

* * *

*Della Luna is a blue dagger with black markings while Della Notte is a black dagger with blue markings

**Like against the White Fang Lieutenant in "No breaks"

***No offense to anybody who owns a farm where donkeys pull carts

****Yes, in case it wasn't blatantly obvious, that was a reference to 'The Raven' by Edgar Allan Poe. I'll be making another reverence to that later, and may make a few references to other things as well


	7. Chapter 7

Alright. It's been a long time coming but it's finally here. The next chapter's out, and by the way, just so you guys know, werewolf35 forgot his email address and password, so he made a new account and now he's werewolf36. Just thought you people might wanna know that. Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

* * *

It had been about a week since Rogue was put in the infirmary by CRDL. During Rogue's time in the infirmary, Sebastian, Linn, and Lotus went on a trip to the forest of Forever Fall in order to collect sap. The whole trip was relatively uneventful.*

Currently it was the weekend and Sebastian, Linn, Lotus, and the recently let out Rogue were in their room doing their own things.

"I'm gonna head down to the gym. You guys can stay here if you want." Sebastian said, getting up and putting his book down

"But it's the weekend! You're supposed to be relaxing!" Linn said from her position in front of the TV.

"I've relaxed enough for now Linn. I need to get my 2 hour gym time in. Besides, I can always relax more later." Sebastian said, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a water

"When did we get a fridge?" Linn mumbled to herself. "You can never relax enough! We're Hunters and Huntresses! Our jobs are stressful. Besides, who likes getting all sweaty and stuff anyways?"

"We need to stay in shape in order to stay healthy and keep our skills sharp." Sebastian replied, grabbing a towel and heading to the gym.

"Meh, oh well. Have fun!" Linn waved.

* * *

When Sebastian arrived at the gym, he found a spot and put his towel and water down, before going through his regular routine of 10 laps around the gym, his stretches, pull up's, and doing chin ups while moving the bar up higher after every 15 seconds. After 1 hour and 49 minutes of this, he went over to his spot and sat down, wiping off his sweat with the towel and drinking some water.

"Ah, that's good water." He sighed contently

After a few minutes he went over to the punching bag and began to practice some of his fighting styles on it.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dorm room, Linn sighed and turned her attention to Rogue and Lotus. "We should do something today. Like go swimming...or something."

Lotus rolled her eyes, Prism Dance** cloaking and de-cloaking in her hands, every once in a while, one or two of her fingers vanishing with it. "Any of you want tea?" She asked, not paying much attention to what was going on around her, but instead focusing on the curved blade.

"Sweet tea, yes!" Linn cheered, hopping onto Lotus' bed.

"Nah, I'm good" Rogue responded "Thanks anyway though" he added on at the last second, as if he had to remember to say it

Lotus set her blade down, going to the kitchen while humming a soft tune, most likely a lullaby, and dragging out an Asian tea set, putting herself to work. "Honey?" She asked.

Linn nodded before turning her attention to Rogue with a mischievous look.

"Oh, I don't like that look." Rogue mumbled

"Soooo, did you kiss her yet?" Linn whispered. "I can be your wingman if you need some help."

"What!? No!" Rogue says, his face turning red for what must have been at least the fiftieth time that week

"Aww. Why not?" she whined. "Be a man and make the first move!"

"I'm going to take Sebastian's advice and go to the gym" he said, walking out before his face could get any hotter

"What is up with everyone and the gym? Is it really that great?" Linn asked herself.

* * *

After some time practicing on the punching bag, Sebastian heard a cry of pain to his right. He looked over and saw a girl with purple eye's and long untamed blonde hair holding some guy in a heel hook. The guy tapped out and the girl let him go.

Sebastian went over to her "Well, you certainly know your holds. Any longer and his knee probably would have blown out."

Surprised, the girl turned to him "Who are you?" she asked

"Oh, I'm Sebastian and you are?"

"Yang Xiao Long." She answered "Were you watching the whole time?"

"No just the end, and you looked like you knew what you were doing." he complimented her, obviously impressed

"I hope so, I practiced a lot so I could learn all this." Yang replied, grinning

"Well, wanna spar? I haven't sparred unarmed in a long time." Sebastian asked her

"Sure, no semblance?"

"No semblance, just our hands, feet, and fighting styles." he said, walking to the other end of the mat they were on

* * *

Rogue arrived in the gym and looked around like a lost puppy. It was relatively obvious that he didn't come here often and that he got most of his training through actual fights. He saw Sebastian fighting a blonde girl and approached them, standing on the sidelines.

* * *

Sebastian threw an uppercut at Yang, who blocked it and kicked at his legs. He jumped backwards and looked for a weakness in Yang's form as said girl charged forward, fist cocked back. When she got within a few feet, Sebastian went to sweep her legs out from under her. She jumped over it and Sebastian, grabbing him by his arms, and slamming him down by his head. He rolled over, looking dazed as he stood up. Taking advantage of this, she charged at him again, but when she got close, he spun around her and grabbed her head, then flipped her over him. She landed face-first on the ground, and after a moment also stood up, dazed.

"Man you're good." Yang complimented

"Thanks, so are you." he complimented back.

Sebastian ran at her and landed a punch across her face. As she spun around, Sebastian kicked her knee, causing her to bend down in pain. He went to put her in a choke hold, but she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her. He landed on his back a few feet away from her. Standing up, she charged at him, intent on finishing the fight. As soon as she got in his guard, he wrapped his legs around her waste and pulled her down, causing her to fall to her knee's. He forced her right arm into her gut, and while he did, he also moved his legs from her waist onto her shoulders, before pulling her left arm across to the right and using his right leg to push her hip in and bite heavily with his left leg on her shoulder. He grabbed the back of her head and kicked his right leg up and over his left leg, squeezing his thighs together while he bypassed her right arm so she couldn't get out of it. After 5 seconds she furiously tapped the ground.

Letting go of her, Sebastian slumped on the ground, panting heavily. Yang fell on the ground as well, also paying heavily, much more than Sebastian.

"Impressive fight, you two" Rogue said from his spot on the sidelines

"Yeah." Sebastian said from his position on the floor. He sat up "Well Yang, that was the best fight I've had in years."

"Yeah, we'll have to do this again some time." she said, sitting up as well

"I can definitely agree to that." he smirked at her

"So...Wanna head back to the dorm now?" Rogue said, despite the fact that he had only just gotten there

"Not until you get you get at least an hour of working out done. I know you just got here." Sebastian said, standing up and offering Yang his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up.

"I just came here to avoid Linn, and I can leave whenever I like." Rogue pointed out "My offer was to know if you wanted to go with me"

"Yeah, sure I'll come back to the dorm with you." Sebastian said, walking toward his spot. He grabbed his towel and his water before walking back over to Rogue and Yang "Well, lets go." As he left, he waved behind him "Bye Yang."

"See ya Sebastian." he heard over his shoulder

When they entered the hallway and were halfway back to the room, Sebastian spoke up "So Rogue, why did you come to the gym?"

"I was in the need of some fresh air, and I thought, 'hey, sweat and body odor is just the scent I've been looking for'" Rogue replied sarcastically

"She asked you if you and Lotus had kissed yet, didn't she?" Sebastian asked, smirking

"Yeah, she did" Rogue looked at the ground

"Did you? And if so, did you kiss her or did she kiss you?" Sebastian asked

"Neither." Rogue said, keeping his voice cool, but once again, the fact that he was looking at the ground covered up his red hot face

"Really? Then why don't you look up and tell me that?" Sebastian asked, enjoying this immensely

"Screw you, Sebastian" Rogue said

"Yeah, well, whatever." Sebastian says

* * *

As Rogue and Sebastian walked through the door, Linn perked up and grinned. "Finally, you guys are back! So I've been thinking that since we don't have any major plans this weekend, we should go camping!"

"Camping?" Lotus groaned, "You mean the embodiment of pain and suffering?"

"I'm down." Rogue agreed "-and come on Lotus, it'll be cool. We can roast marshmallows that I'm sure Linn will have"

"You just wanna see her put something white and sticky in her mouth" Sebastian said, causing both of their faces to heat up immensely. He chuckled "Yeah, I'm up for a camping trip"

"Plus, if we find a lake we can go swimming!" Linn cheered.

"Fine..." Lotus groaned, conceding.

"Yay! Start packing!" Linn cheered "Don't worry, I found tents in the closet but there were only three of them. So Rogue and Lotus will have to share one," she pointed out.

"Wh-What?!" Rogue looked surprised "I think I'll sleep outside..."

"Why?" Linn asked. "You'll get bit by bugs and stuff. The tent will be all _warm_ and _cozy_!"

"Then I'll do this" He said, forming a tent out of his aura.

"All night? And have your aura be drained in the morning? What if we get attacked?"

"Rogue..." Lotus muttered, looking at the ground. "I don't like it either but she has a point. We need to be prepared for an emergency."

"It'll stop after I fall asleep" Rogue pointed out "but I wont mind since I'll be, well, asleep"

"But what if it doesn't? Sebastian asked "If we get attacked and you're out of aura, one of us may get hurt. Lotus most likely."

"You wanna say that again!?" Lotus glared at him

"I'm just joking, calm down." Sebastian said, holding his hands up and smirking

"Well, it's either that or Sebastian and Lotus cuddle together." Linn said slyly "You wouldn't mind that, right Rogue?"

"Say what?" Sebastian asked, staring at Linn

"Share a tent with Lotus," Linn replied innocently. "Since Rogue doesn't want to."

"I-It's not that I don't want to...just that...well..."

"I KNEW IT!" Linn pointed at Rogue. "Haha! Sucker! Tricked ya! There's actually four tents!"

"So you do want to sleep with her?" Sebastian asked, smirking

"That's not what I said! -And I knew you were lying about the tents. Why do you think I had so many alternate solutions? I was biding my time until you backed down. Ozpin wouldn't be stupid enough to make four-people teams with only three tents"

Linn pouted and made a whining noise. She hugged Lotus and made fake sniffles. "Aww! Lotus! Your boyfriend is no fun! Always ruining my fun..."

Lotus patted Linn's head, looking at a loss as to what to do.

"He launched us off a cliff into a forest infested with Grimm, in order to get chess piece's." Sebastian said "I think he's both stupid and insane."

"Possibly a little insane, but not stupid"

"You do know that the definition of stupidity is a lack of intelligence or common sense right?"

"I believe he is intelligent. As for common sense, I think he has that too, but that still remains to be seen"

"Well, then why don't we agree to disagree?"

"Deal"

"Are you two done?" Linn asked impatiently "Go pack! I'm already finished so I'll be waiting outside," She held up a pink backpack.

* * *

They arrived at the camp site. It wasn't much. It was really just an area of grass surrounded by trees on three sides and it had a lake on the other. There was a small walkway leading back through the trees and a narrow strip of land along that stretched out off of either side of the camp site, going along the border of the lake, separating it from the forest, There was a fire pit in the middle, indicating that it had been used as a camping spot before

"Well, this place looks nice." Sebastian says, going over to a spot beneath a few trees

"Yeah it does." Rogue agreed "Hey Lotus, you wanna go swimming?"

"I do!" Linn quickly grabbed her swimsuit and raced off to get changed. Lotus, on the other hand, just sighed, not bothering with changing, and instead just rolling up her pants, taking slow, hesitant steps into the lake.

Rogue didn't change either. He just took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in a pair of black boxers and dove right in.

"You three do that. Just try not to get water near me." Sebastian said, putting his stuff down and sitting down. He took out one of his favorite books, 'Dragon Age: Origins'*** and started reading.

Linn smirked and quietly came up behind Sebastian with a small water gun. "SURPRISE!"

"You even think about spraying me or my book with water, and I will make sure that the next four years of your life will be a sweetless existence." Sebastian said threateningly

Before Linn could respond, however, Lotus appeared behind them, dousing both Sebastian and Linn with a bucket of water.

Linn squealed and jumped up. "Cold! Too cold! Oh it's on now."

"Nooooooo, why would you do that?!" Sebastian shouted at Lotus, after seeing his book get soaked with water, not even caring that he's soaked as well, but nobody seemed to pay attention to him as a blue ball with black markings suddenly flew their way, but disappeared right as it was about to hit them, revealing that it was hollow and had contained water before disappearing, which splashed out all over the three of them

"Sorry, guys. Couldn't resist" Rogue called from the water

"Oh so you wanna play huh?" Linn shot a glare at him before marching to the edge of the lake and diving in.

"Excuse me for a minute." Sebastian said, right eye twitching furiously

He walked behind the tree line, out of sight.

"YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER'S! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!? I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY, I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING SKULL'S OUT OF YOUR HEAD'S AND BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT. I WILL FUCKING BEAT YOU TO DEATH AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ALL WATCH AS I KILL YOUR FUCKING FAMILY BECORE I KILL YOU BY RIPPING YOUR SPINE FROM YOUR BODY AND CHOKING YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!" Sebastian shouted in anger, panting

He came back out of the tree line back to the others.

"I'm good." He sighed

Linn popped her head from out of the water. "Did you say something?"

"Umm..." Rogue said awkwardly as

Lotus handed Sebastian a towel, a faint smile on her lips.

"I'm going kill you all in your sleep." he said, taking the towel and glaring at the others

"Am I missing something?" Linn murmured.

"Slowly." Sebastian continued, already thinking of ways to kill them

"Ok, now I'm starting to get freaked out...Rogue! Be a sacrificial offering!" Linn said, pushing him in front of her.

"Chill out, Sebastian, I'll buy you a new book. I know a really good book store, too. It's called Tukson's Book Trade. Home to every book under the sun"

"It's not the book. Well, okay yeah it is, but not entirely. My mom and dad gave me that book for my 14th birthday." Sebastian said, going over to his now ruined book

"Wait. Did something happen to your parents Sebastian?" Rogue asked, immediately recognizing the look of pain and sorrow

"Yes." Sebastian said, hoping they'd leave it alone

"Oh" Rogue replied, taking the hint

Linn sighed and floated on her back around the lake. "Maybe if we hold it over the fire, it'll dry the pages!" she exclaimed.

"When the ink on the pages runs and is unreadable, no amount of drying is going to fix it. But thanks for trying to come up with a way to fix it."

"Oh well I guess we'll just-HOLY CRAP SOMETHING TOUCHED MY LEG!" Linn flailed around and climbed up onto a large rock protruding out of the water.

"Linn, no." Lotus sighed, "I'll make it up to you." She nodded to Sebastian, vanishing.

"You're still going to hold onto it, though, right?" Rogue asked

"Yeah, it's got memories in it. I'm not letting go of this willingly without reason." Sebastian said, taking the book and drying it off

"Good" Rogue sighed, sounding relieved even though it didn't even belong to him

"Yeah." Sebastian said, putting his book in his bag. While he was still a little sad, he was hiding it well.

"Help...?" Linn called out, waving a bit.

"There's nothing in the water Linn!" Sebastian exclaimed

"Yeah there is! It was slimy!"

"Then it was probably a fish or eel!"

"Or a lake monster! Oh gosh, what if it's a Grimm that lives in water?"

"If you think there's a Grimm in the lake then get out of it! Jump to land!"

"I'm not going back in there! Rogue, you go kill it! I'm too adorable to die!"

Lotus appeared besides her, knee deep in the water. "It's fine, see?" She held out her arm, "Now come on, I'll ca-" Her eyes went wide, as in a flash her whole body was dragged underwater, sending a massive splash into the air, soaking Linn again.

Linn screamed and backed up further onto the rock. "AHHH! IT GOT LOTUS!"

"Lotus, no!" Rogue rushed back into the water, forming two barrier daggers in his hands rather than wasting his time getting his own

"Linn, you've got to draw that thing to the surface! Otherwise Lotus is going to drown down there!" Sebastian ordered her, but she just stood still, shaking in her spot "GODDAMMIT!" he shouted, throwing his bow to the side and diving in

* * *

Rogue's vision was blurry from the water, and his eyes stung, but he was able to make out a black squid-like figure except with ten tentacles. It had glowing red eyes in the middle of it's body, surrounded by a bony white mask. In one of it's tentacles, it held Lotus. Rogue quickly swam down and sliced down with one of his barrier daggers, cutting off the tentacle that was holding Lotus. He grabbed her and swam up to the surface. The grimm remained still for a moment, it's tentacle growing back before it followed Rogue

* * *

Sebastian's eyes stung and he looked around. He saw Rogue carrying Lotus up to the surface, with a squid like Grimm following them. Swimming toward the Grimm quickly, he was intent on killing the thing.

* * *

When Rogue got to the surface, he carried an unconscious Lotus over to a tree bridal style, leaning her back up against the trunk

"Oh thank goodness you found her," Linn sighed in relief. She had managed to swim to shore and crawled up beside them.

* * *

As soon as Sebastian got close to the Grimm, he activated his semblance, ramming into it, literally. He then saw three hearts as he closed his hand around one of them and crushed it, causing it to cry out in pain.

* * *

"Sebastian. You got it?" Rogue called "I'm gonna try to give Lotus CPR"

* * *

Since Sebastian was inside the Leviathan****, he couldn't hear a word being said outside. Looking for its next heart, he grabbed it and crushed it. He then started to move up, toward its head.

Meanwhile, Rogue layed Lotus down on the ground and began CPR. He did 30 chest compressions before starting rescue breathing. "This is so not how I imagined our first kiss" He mumbled to himself

Luckily, Lotus soon coughed, stagnant and foul liquid spewing from her mouth in a mixture of vomit and water.

"Lotus!" Rogue exclaimed happily. A rare emotion for him to show. He hugged her close to him

* * *

Sebastian was currently in the grimms head, trying to detach the its brain from the cord.

"Come on!" he grunted, as he kept pulling the 3 ft. Wide cord, as the Grimm shook violently trying to shake him out

Then, the cord suddenly detached itself from the brain. The Grimm became motionless for a moment, before it fell to the ground, its body slowly falling back into the water, until half of it was in the water.

* * *

"Oh my gosh you're alive!" Linn cheered, pushing Rogue out the way and hugging Lotus. "Um, where's Sebastian?"

Lotus heaved, holding back from throwing up over Linn's back. "Why am I always the one to get hurt by surprise?" She groaned.

"Because you're the damsel of the group." Linn patted her back.

"I thought that would be your job..." Lotus muttered, looking skyward.

"Nope. I'm just the doof," Linn pulled back and smiled. "Congratulations on your first kiss by the way."

"...eh?" Lotus stiffened, "EH?!" Her eyes went wide.

Linn nodded. "Yup. Rogue totally took advantage of you while you were unconscious."

Tumbling out of the Grimm, Sebastian stumbled over to the others.

"So, were any of you actually going to help, or did you think 'Oh, Sebastian's got this, he'll deal with it?"

"Well, would we be wrong if we did? You obviously had it, and you dealt with it quite well" Rogue pointed out, before turning to Linn "-And I did not 'take advantage' of her. She was out cold, so I gave her mouth-to-mouth!"

"Yeah but, it looks like you enjoyed it. And I bet there was some tongue involved too." Sebastian said, smirking and trying to mess with them

"Oh get real. You couldn't see a thing from inside that Leviathan" Rogue defended

"No I couldn't see anything, but your facial expression doesn't lie." Sebastian said, seeing the slight blush and almost unnoticable smile

"No, there wasn't any tongue." Linn disagreed "Besides, I don't think Rogue is 'skilled' enough in that area. But good job killing the Grimm!" Lshe clapped and nodded.

"Yeah, no thanks to any of you." Sebastian growled, suddenly remembering they left him to deal with the Leviathan

"Well Lotus was dying and Rogue was trying to save her and I was traumatically impaired."

"How were you impaired!?" Sebastian asked angrily

"Traumatically," Linn replied.

"How the fuck were you traumatized!? I was INSIDE that fucking thing! It fucking shook me around, as you all just stood there jerking off, even after Lotus was awake and okay! I had to fucking pull that things brain from its brain stem! So tell me, how the fuck were you traumatized!?" Sebastian shouted/asked

Lotus pulled into herself, shying away with eyes screwed shut.

Linn flinched back and frowned. "Excuse me?! Look, I'm sorry I didn't come to your rescue, _Princess_ , but that doesn't mean you have to yell at me!"

"Oh at least I didn't stand around because I got wet or broke a nail, Princeps!"***** he said in retort

Lotus pulls further in, putting her hands over her ears.

"Sebastian, chill out. You won, didn't you?"

"Yeah and what if I didn't? What if while it was shaking me I broke my neck? Then I would be dead or paralyzed inside of that thing, and you would have to fight it with an injured teammate, and a 'traumatized' one."

"I was scared okay!? I was vulnerable and without my weapon! Besides, no one asked you to play 'hero' and jump in after it! Rogue had Lotus away from the stupid thing long before you went in! Instead, you could have waited until everyone was safe and we could have dealt with it together!" Linn stood up. Grabbing her clothes, she marched off into the forest.

Lotus vanished as well, her footsteps moving away in a flurry of movement.

Rogue sighed and turned to Sebastian "I'll go after them. For now, you need to calm down. I understand that you're upset because of your book, and Linn's complaining only made it worse, but for now, you just need to stay here and chill out" he said, grabbing his clothes and running after Linn, since he actually knew where she went

Sebastian just shook his head "Fuck that, I'm going back to beacon. Come back when the Canis Femina****** has calmed down!" he went over to his things and grabbed them, before heading back to beacon.

* * *

*It wasn't very eventful for them

**A pair of scimitars, which can be combined into an Automatic Assault Rifle

***I don't own Dragon Age, and neither does werewolf36 (The guy who plays Sebastian)

****That's what we're calling this made-up Grimm

*****"Princeps" is Latin for both Prince and Princess. Sebastian has a tendency to say things in Latin at random times

******More Latin. I'm guessing here, but I think it means "Female Dog" a.k.a. Bitch

* * *

Well there it is. What did you guys think? Conflict between the team is always fun, and next chapter we introduce the villains. Speaking of, if anybody is interested in playing one of the villains, feel free to PM me, and I'll send you the profiles of the four of them (Each of us made one villain), and you can pick one to play. It's kind of a promotional thing, but if nobody wants to play them, that'll be fine. It's mainly so we avoid making our own villains too powerful and don't end up talking to ourselves, but we'll still play them ourselves if we have to. Anyways, ciao!


End file.
